Maximum: A Dark Anthology
by Outsider316
Summary: A collective of dark stories fit to be told in the nightly hours, from a girl forced to fight for her life, to a sociopath playing games with inferior humans for her own experiments, and even to a daughter of God stuck in a loop, doomed to die the same day over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another. **

**Maximum presents; Green and Black, Part One.**

* * *

_For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction._

* * *

The first fight with them ended badly for her, and she couldn't see it. In simple terms, she had thought herself invincible up until now. The ones she went up against was Lemy and his gang of cruel, vulgar fools with different, rivaling ideals, many of them within the Loud bloodline. These were Lemy, the leader of the pack with the greaser fetish; Bobby Jr, the Mexican hoodlum who followed him everywhere, a sort of right-hand man to Lemy; Laika Letenko, the muscle of mixed race who would never hesitate to speak her mind or throw punches; Allie Taggart, the orphan taken under Lemy's care, and the fighter equal to Laika in terms of strength; Lyle Loud, the effeminate one of the group, but was part of it nonetheless; Lilith, the lover to Allie, and a goth girl who was more fit to be Lucy's daughter rather than Lupa; Lyra, the older sister to Lemy who stuck around to make sure he never got into trouble; Gloom, the second goth girl and Lyle's girlfriend, was the third recent addition to the group; and then, right before their latest addition, Lupa tagged along thinking that she could see the boys publicly humiliate themselves, but Lupa was wrong.

The one who got the bad end of the deal happened to be Lynnette Loud, the middle child born to Lynn and Lincoln Loud, sister of Lacy and Lynn III. They integrated her into their group for a short time, until they casted her out when some wise soul had gotten some of them into trouble.

The little club of shits had Lynnette cause property damage in disguise, choosing Flip's Food N Fuel to target. And by golly, the mindlessly brutal brunette with a ponytail and bangs had done it while sporting a Ghostface costume. And oh, would they not have been caught if someone didn't blab on them. And someone from their club had, giving the right names of Lemy's little thug-like pack. This was enough for Lyra to drop out, believing herself to have failed her younger brother.

The law had indeed caught up to them, but where they really crossed the line was when Allie, the one who had no right to be around, was taken in by child protective services, hurting Lilith's heart in that regard.

All of that amounted to Lynnette being summoned to the woods outside of town late one late night a week later. She came jogging there somewhere around eleven, on the notice that Lemy wanted to find their little leaker, the culprit responsible for Allie's sudden departure. And Lynnette, having her fists ready to do the pounding for justice, was all for it. Only-

Laika and Bobby Jr held Lynnette by her arms, revealing themselves when Lynnette was told Lemy was the only one who'd be here tonight. "Hey! Hey, what are you-?!"

Lemy came packing with knuckle dusters on each hand, having planned to beat the living shit out of a girl. A girl. Do- Do you see the problem? He surely didn't, and had no care for her well-being in any way. Why he was really doing this was because he earned a rap sheet with the pigs, and that he did not want. This girl, the one he believed had fed them the info, was the object of his merciless torture.

"Hold her the fuck still, kiddies!" Lemy, a teenager with no visible soft side, was glad that Lyra wasn't here to see this. It wasn't everyday that he got to hurt people, but tonight was a truly special occasion. A girl, and not just any girl, but the one responsible for this crap; of course he'd want payback.

Lynnette had never thought to bring anything resourceful, despite having enough of a stomach to accept some edgy, graphic stuff. That alone made her different than Lacy, and, as far as she knew, Lynn III. Lemy found it suiting for her to have a place among his gang, and did it with no regret up until this point. This point where the beast was coming out to play with a new victim. This beast in the form of a teenager who was about to punish the girl for the sins he believed her to have committed.

Lynnette was not the one they were looking for to begin with.

"Lynnette, was it? How funny is it that I let you run with my pack, and what should I get in return but...?" He moved close enough to insinuate fear and nervousness through Lynnette's veins, keeping her stiff and speechless in that way. He liked what he saw from her, motivated to simply laugh in pride of his capability to control her through fear. "That's good. That's good, Lynnette! I like that, now..."

She pissed her black shorts, staining it while already feeling cold as it was. She came here with only a dark blue shirt and black shorts, basically showing off how sexy she was. The girl was fourteen, the youngest of the lot, while Lemy was a tall seventeen. No way she could fend off all three of them, even if she somehow managed to break away and hurt one. "N-no, I- I didn't do it! It wasn't me!"

Her begging played as music to Lemy's ears, leaving him satisfied, but not full just yet. "Oh? It wasn't? Laika, BJ, what's the consensus?" Of course, he was just being sarcastic.

"You've g-got the wrong person! I didn't- I wouldn't-" Lynnette them received the first blow just below her ribcage. She yelped like a hurt puppy and jerked back, shaking both Laika and BJ enough to make them reinforce their stance. He struck the breath out of her, as well as having taken a blow on her mental state. Her heart elevated, as did her respiratory system; she became the hen trapped by the fox in the henhouse, powerless and left with no move to make. She was the one who accepted that escape was inevitable.

"Look at her, guys! She went quiet..." Lemy grabbed Lynnette's face and picked it up when she had dropped it down, eyeing his feet. "Oh, are- You're looking at my cock, aren't you? Dirty girl."

Bobby Jr and Laika snickered like a pair of hyenas, amused at Lemy's type of fun.

Lemy began stroking her face, taking pleasure in the nice, creamy-smooth feel of her skin. He ran his hand down her face, rubbing at her neck while having that horny, levitating sensation in his penis at the same time. The moron was deliberately giving himself the boner he didn't want as he continued to touch her. When his hand made its way to her chest, he could not help but rip the darl blue shirt off to expose her breasts, the pair which had yet to develop completely. They were big enough in size to grope, but only barely.

At this point, Laika decided to speak up. "Lemy... What are you doing? This is sexual-"

He fired a death glare at Laika, which shut her trap after believing she had spoken out of turn. "The way I see it, you're both my accomplices. I fall for this, we all fall down."

Bobby Jr nearly lost his grip when Lemy had them wrapped around his fingers that way, looking away to collect his thoughts.

"S-sorry..." Laika dreadfully whispered. "You're right."

"Of course I am! Now..." Lemy went back at it, touching little virgin Lynnette's upper body after removing the last of her shirt, moaning with perverted arousement while Laika and Bobby Jr were letting it happen. "Oh, God, you are..."

And she could no longer stand it, hence she broke with a deafening scream of fuelled anger that spiked out of nowhere. She pulled the arm Bobby Jr was keeping lock on with all her might, dragging him off-balance and close enough to take a dirty bite at his cheek. She made him scream wildly, forcing him to let go of her hand. With that, she retracted her teeth and let Bobby Jr step back to tend to his bleeding cheek.

"Fuck-" Lemy took a step back, switching his eyes between Lynnette and Bobby Jr. "Laika-"

Lynnette went for a punch, aiming for Laika's face. The redheaded Russian let go of Lynnette and ducked her swing, quickly coming to counter it with a hook of her own, effectively hitting the younger girl square in the face. This paralyzed the brunette enough for a temporary concussion effect, rendering her immobile. Her ears rang out, an exchange for all the noise of the world around her. She looked right through Laika as if the latter was a brick wall, not taking notice that Lemy moved again for another blow.

"Fuck this!" He Thor'd it and went for the head, putting all his force into that one single blow, letting off a grunt right after. The young girl was knocked dramatically back by the hard force, stumbling onto the edge of a drop of twenty feet that led to a flowing river. Laika was the only one who made a move to try and catch her, only for Lemy to trip her. "Let her fall-"

"Lemy!" Laika protested, being too late to save the dazed Lynnette from falling. "Oh, fuck..."

There was a splash that echoed in the dark.

Bobby Jr had cupped one hand on his cheek, looking up long enough to see the half-naked girl fall over the edge of the woods. "Que carajo?!" He advanced over the small cliff, staring into a dark abyss. "Oh, God, she fell! I- I can't see anything!"

"Hmph, serves her right..."

"What...?" Bobby moved back from the dark pit, looking at his master with horror. "What have you done?"

Lemy grabbed the ripped shirt he tore off from his victim, moved over to the edge and threw it into the river below. "You hear a splash? I sure did." The pack leader was pleased with himself, whistling victoriously while removing his knuckle dusters, wiping them away on his leather jacket. "And to answer your question, I got rid of the evidence."

Bobby Jr and Laika shared darkened, scared glares at each other.

"Stop staring and get a move on! It's the middle of the night, and I so wanna get my sleep for dumb, fucking school! And not a word of this to anyone, got it?!" Lemy held up a fist to his minions, deadly serious. "We were never here, and don't worry about the bitch. Ain't nobody can survive a fall like that, and even if she did, can she possibly swim?"

"Y-yeah..." Bobby Jr began following Lemy, coming onto his side. Lemy locked hands with him and missed his cheek to relieve the fear his boyfriend was experiencing, but didn't drive it all way.

Laika, on the other hand, looked to where Lynnette had been moments ago, expecting her to climb back up again. Nothing at all, and Lemy had called out to her impatiently, breaking her away from checking. It looked like they had gone too far and killed the girl who was Lacy's sister. Nothing at all felt right and justified about this. Nothing. Not to her and Bobby Jr, no, but Lemy... Lemy was something else.

Lemy was truly a monster, and they were minions to this inhumanely evil wrongdoing.

As for Lynnette, she floated away, freezing in the cold waters of the river that took her away from there. Pretty soon, she'd die of hypothermia, and serve as a nobody best forgotten within the earth. The freezing temperature had sent her body into shock quite enough to undo her dizziness from the blows. Whether or not she sustained some sort of brain trauma had yet to be known, but for the moment, she felt fine... So to speak.

The monsters had gotten to her, revealing their true form hidden underneath all that detailed layers of human clothing and skin. Ravenous beasts who partook in sinful acts and bloodshed alike. She let her guard down and trusted that they were of rational, civilized types of humans, breaking maybe one or two rules down their lives. The notion and concept of such a cruel carnivore had never existed in real life before. Maybe she'd see it on the news from time to time, and moreso would see nefarious villains in tv and movies, but not like this. Not harmful, shameless abominations like that of Lemy and his gang of misfits who had appointed him the leader and followed him everywhere. There had to be something to remedy and counter that type of person. Something... Or someone.

She struggled to keep afloat, barely having the energy to stay up. Her eyes kept opening and closing, arms and legs moving in circles around the water, and it kept going until a pair of strong hands pulled her out of the water, saving her from drowning. "Oh, look at this! You white girls are crazy to go skinny dipping at this hour!"

A strong Mexican girl had the liberty of saving young Lynnette, carrying her away from river to a small campfire the girl had set up near the river. Lynnette had gotten the fair maiden wet when being helped, but the stiff coldness of the air proved to make it even more freezing. Her teeth chattered as her whole body shook for necessity of heat, with the touch of her angel barely conducting a sort of heat to her.

"Here," the Mexican goddess slipped Lynnette a purple towel for her. "It's all I've got, sorry."

Lynnette relaxed when meeting the campfire, at long last pleased to have her body showered in perfect warmth. She stretched her hands out, keeping the towel opened enough to reveal her chest. The Mexican girl had an eyebrow raised before looking away when Lynnette caught her staring. The wet brunette was able to see her more closely now; her savior was a black-haired teenager maybe two or three years older, dressed in black AC/DC shirt, gray jeans, and some white and red sneakers on her. The girl had also freckles, the signature trait for Lynnette's people, tattered on her face.

"Right, where are my manners?" The Mexican girl placed a hand on her chest and introduced herself after assembling on her left. "I'm Alejandra Santiago, but anyone can call me Alex, and that means you as well. Now... What of you?"

"Hi, I'm..." She wasn't all there yet. Her mind circled back to Lemy and his goons, and what they've done to her tonight. Lemy himself had sexually violated the girl, and that was during him subjecting her to his fists, which all ended in- She gasped, reliving the blow that literally sent her over the edge. The fall... The fall was scary, but through it all, she hadn't the luxury to break down and cry. "The- The guy- They j-just-"

"Okay, what's going on?" Alex crossed her arms. "Take it slow, try again."

Lynnette pointed to the river behind her. "Th-there was a fight- They tried to..." She lost her handle on it, eyes going red from the trauma of it. Squeaking with a high-pitch tone, she continued barely enough for a few more words. "Oh, God... Oh, God, you s-saved-"

And when she snapped into the watery woodwork, Alex the stranger/savior was there, moving to comfort her like a close friend. "Alright, take it easy, friend. Whatever this is, let it out, man. We've got all night."

Lynnette cried heavily for the next few minutes, rubbed graciously on her shoulders by her new friend Alex. When it stopped for her, she explained what had happened, from her initiation, to Allie being taken away, to tonight's schedule of her being groped and attacked, which eluded reasoning and logic to her. Why or how such a person could ever do that was lost on her, but not on Alex. By the end of it, Lynnette was less twitchy around it, but still visibly scarred by the fear instilled onto her soul. As for Alex, the actions of this Lemy character had gotten her blood boiling, having her yearn for a sort of justice for young Lynnette. And not the type of justice the legal system were in charge of, no. Alex had another way of going at it; to fight fire, one needed fire, ergo...

"Revenge," Alex dropped. "Get revenge on them, punish them."

"What? N-no, I have to go to the police-" Lynnette was the goody two-shoes with the by-the-book mind set, believing there was only one right way to make Lemy and his two buddies pay. This was before Alex presented a different, custom approach.

"Well, guessing by their age, I'm pretty certain they won't be doing time," Alex believed. "They're teenagers, are they not?"

Lynnette shook her head. "Well, yes, but-"

"At most, juvie centers, or a sort of rehab. Or, if you're that lucky, they try this Lemy guy as an adult." Alex cracked her knuckles, while the fire kept cackling, shooting tiny sparks and embers into the wind. The news was to make Lynnette see how broken the system was. Not could be, not a definite possibility it could be, but a realization of how it worked in reality for the young Alex Santiago. One such fact that she applied to Lynnette to help her understand it. And why did Alex care to begin with? "You know, I've come to learn and accept something after this, um, thing went down a few years ago."

"A thing? Wh-what exactly-?" Lynnette exhaled cold breath, visible up until the fire burned it away from sight. The towel was dragged from her body to her hair, where she proceeded to dry her hair.

"Call it a wake-up call," Alex answered vaguely. "My eyes just went open ever since then, and you wanna know what it is I've learned?"

The brunette settled the towel around her neck, sniffing lightly. "I'll bite... What did you learn?"

Without warning, Alex grabbed a plastic cup half full of a liquid, which Lynnette hadn't noticed was there before. The Mexican girl tossed the liquid into the fire, creating a sudden steamy aftermath with a heavy hissing, making Lynnette squirm in response. And then in a quiet, serious tone, she let the brunette in on the understanding of one such rule she learned to live with. "You've gotta do it yourself."

"Do it... Muh-myself? You mean-?"

"Told you before, girly," Alex addressed. "If you get bullied by someone, what are you supposed to do? Absolutely can't report it to the teachers. It'll just prove that you were as weak as seen by that bully. No, you go-" She crushed the plastic cup in her hand. "-And hurt that bully right back. However the fuck, and in any way you can."

"B-but... It's not moral-"

Alex shook her head. "No, it really isn't, but the world is a free-for-all. You either know how to survive or become cannon fodder to someone far superior to you."

The ghosts of the wild around them cried out in unison through the nightly breezes. Some trees and leaves bellowed around, aiding to turn the conversation between them as an unsettling one before she could comprehend the nature of Alex's words. "No... No, I don't believe that-"

"You just lived through it, woman!" Alex locked her hands on Lynnette's shoulders and shook the girl like that. "What you've seen is purely an act of survival of the fittest! The superior predator drew first blood, and you barely walked away alive!"

"Yeah... I got lucky-"

Alex broke into a wild laugh. "No, no, no, no, girl! Luck is never a factor in this shit! It's all about willpower, like, how far will you go to hurt them? And you know you have to, they just tried to kill you! And you wanna go to the cops? Why, that's purely cowardice of an action to respond to this unethical deed, okay? I mean I get it, you're a girl who's scared out of her right mind, but... You've gotta do it. You've gotta stand up for yourself, otherwise you won't be able to handle it. And you surely don't want to let the madness define you, do you?"

"N-no..." Lynnette sniffed. "I want to be brave..."

"And you can be, plus more. Look, these guys did bad, so do bad at them. Come on, get angry. Remember what you felt, how scared you were. Bring back that fear, force it to motivate you, and don't fight it." Alex pointed directly at her chest, poking Lynnette with her fingernail. "You become that exact thing that harmed you to begin with."

"Why? Why are you telling-? I- I can't do it... He's scary-"

"Only as scary as you make him be! Be better, get meaner, let the ugly in! Whatever it takes for you tp put the fear of God into them. After all, wouldn't you want put a stop to his cruel bullshit? Think of it, girl! Think of how many people you'd spare from his terror! Isn't that enough fucking incentive to go out of your way to return fire?!"

Lynnette was speechless. The stone-cold girl had a point; Lynnette knew first-hand how evil the road warrior wannabe was. The monster in his skin needed to be toppled so that it could be punished for its crimes against her, and maybe anyone else it had ever harmed along the way. That's what Alex here was selling her, and Lynnette had begun to buy into it, but was still conflicted deep inside. This wasn't the right way to execute justice, and she knew it, but... Would the legitimate law reform someone like him? This was what Alex had doubted, eagerly forcing Lynnette to accept a solo crusade of justice to be the one and only way there was. And maybe... Just maybe, this was true. And that she most heavily feared for the sake of her morality and soul. Lynnette was never one to uphold violence.

When she said nothing, Alex dropped another wake-up call that only added fear into Lynnette. "Just so you know, you'll make a whole lot of enemies if and when you blab to the cops. Take that as food for thought."

"E-enemies?! B-b-but that shouldn't be-"

"It won't matter to them! And just think... Lemy himself will lead quite the brigade against you the moment they find you're actually alive. They're going to try and kill you, you know? Not scaring, not a prank gone too far, but actually fucking trying to kill you." She nodded as she fed Lynnette the coldest plate of traumatizing news.

"No... My parents- I can hide with-"

"Heh, never that simple, I tell you. The only truth here is to fight... Fight for your meaningless little life-" Alex reached underneath the back of her shirt and pulled out an object. It was a compact revolver that had the power to shove Lynnette back upon sight of it. "Take this-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THAT FOR?! IS THAT LOADED?!" Lynnette wanted nothing to do with this; she scathed back up, dragging dirt onto her wet shorts and socks, freaked out by Alex's proposal. "I'm not killing anyone!"

"You say that now..." Alex poked the cylinder chamber out, spinning it with delight. "Oh, music to my ears."

"Y-you're crazy-" Alex closed the revolver with a flicking jerk of her hand upwards, and fired one round at Lynnette's feet, feeding more madness. Lynnette screamed and made an awkward dance move with her legs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Take the gun, girl," Alex suggested, sliding the the gun at her with ease.

It stopped at Lynnette's feet, smacking against her left leg. "I can't-"

"You can't until you are forced to make that decision. Trust me, you'll feel stupid and naked without it."

Lynnette wiggled her fingers. "But... It doesn't have to be this way. A choice... I just want the choice..."

"Yeah? Choose to live by taking it! Come on, you don't have to die if you use the gun!" Alex held a fist out and high. "Fight for yourself! Defend yourself! No one else will be doing the hero stuff for you. And certainly not me, not a second time. I saved your ass once and gave you all that I can, now it's time for you to make a choice."

Lynnette hated that it had to be this way. Alex had all the reason, and yet it was of a dark reality no one wanted. The moment she'd come home in her current state, she'd attract attention if her parents were up around when she came home. Not only that, but her phone had died on her after being exposed to the water. No one to call for help or anyone of the sort. She tried to fabricate a lie, but it turned out harder than expected every single time she pictured herself falling. Falling from the face of the earth after Lemy had his way in the end.

And the beast still roamed around freely. That Lynnette didn't take too kindly to.

She picked up the gun, hands still shaking from the endless projection of fear. With this killing tool, if the time should ever come to use it... "Oh, G-God, please... I don't want to-"

"Too little, too late. Someone made it like that, so correct it. Learn a stuff or two on how to do it under the radar... Especially when I'm sure they think you're dead. My advice? Don't go home, go missing. Don't freak out these inhumans to give them reason to go after you. This is a huge advantage to you..."

"They w-won't know I'm coming...?"

Alex shook her head with a sinister vibe. "No, not at all."

Lynnette gripped the gun well and then held it against the campfire, aiming at it. She lined up the sights to the blaze, setting her finger on the trigger. "J-just like-"

"Don't actually fire another round. The five inside are all I- I mean, you have left."

"Y-you're serious about me keeping it? B-but... Then... You've used this before?"

Alex simply smiled, not answering the question, however. "Use it well, and use it only when you need to, got it?" She held out her thumb and tossed it over her shoulder. "Feel free to crash with me, I've set up a camp behind me with some space available for a bonus person, although I was hoping it would be some handsome dude, not a murder attempt survivor."

"Oh..." Lynnette lowered her hand, along with the gun. "Um..."

"Might as well, if you wanna stay under the radar for awhile."

"So... You've been living like this for awhile?" Lynnette wondered.

"More or less, and we're in the same boat as well, in a way, and that makes us connected."

"Connected... You're a scary person, Alex," Lynnette admitted. "But... I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Lynnette just sighed, still holding the revolver. "Okay... Okay, I guess I have to... Don't I?"

"Now you're getting it!" Alex felt a little proud. She got up and began moving away from the river. "Stay as long as you need, my tent is just straight across from your spot."

Lynnette was left alone to her thoughts, with the cold grip of her deadly gift, the one Alex meant for little Lynnette to use against Lemy and his pack of thugs. The plan was simple; she was to strike them all with stealth before they got wind of her being alive. That meant she had to stay away from her family and friends for awhile until she delivered this sort of judgment onto them to the best of her abilities. That's right, Lynnette had an advantage through the element of surprise, and then there was her weapon, the second advantage as of yet.

She didn't consider it great yet, but the idea of making them pay had begun to taste delicious when she gave it thought. Lemy. Lemy was the main one, the worst one to take down. He knew no mercy, therefore she had no reason to be merciful to him the next time they'd meet. And that itself would soon become a mental promise she'd repeat in her head on a loop.

Lemy and his crew... Now was the start of a battle between a girl and a thug with his own minions. Who could possibly win?

* * *

**AN: It doesn't take a degree of rocket science to know what this is based off- But only certain members will understand what this really is. I had this as a story idea since December of last year, just bouncing away in my head since then, and found it best fitting for this anthology-like fic. Maximum, the fic influenced by the imprint of Max Comics, the R-rated brand that belongs to Marvel, full of quite interesting graphic stories that don't hold back on edge or food-for-thought. Why, I've only read one such title, and ooof, it's quite something, glad to be honoring those guys this way. Next on Maximum; Lynnette's first strike against... Lilith?! Oh, crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; The Good Son, Part One. **

* * *

So you know that one quiet kid in the back of the class? The one you'd never get to hear talk all that much? You know his name, memorized his appearance, and enough of him to know he kept to himself mostly. He never participated with the lessons, meaning he never voluntarily raised his hand when the teacher asked a question for the class to answer, nor was he the type to stick garound some clique. Not any of them, not even the social outcasts whom had formed a group. No, Richard Henry Loud was either shy of human beings or disinterested in socializing with them.

One of those had to be the reason for his silence, and for the young Gwen Harrison, a classmate of his in world history of Royal Woods high, she wondered about it.

The thing about Richard was that she thought he was a cutie pie, being a tall teen of six feet even, with a skinny but muscular build she'd guess he had. Richard, one of three children of Leni and Lincoln Loud, was a blonde, pale-skinned sixteen-year-old junior, and the middle child of the lot. His attire was usually an MA-2 bomber jacket and black skinny jeans, regardless of weather. Not to mention some reading glasses on him, as well. Why, if that didn't speak out school shooter, then what did?

Gwen overlooked that, never really noticing it. Her googly eyes were usually centered on the eye candy; his face, personality and even his junk. She wondered much about him, but knew he was no special ed student. Gwen herself was shorter than him, and more from the popular type of girl. Her league had been the jock asshole types of boys, but she never felt too comfortable around those she met through Marsha and Kimberly. She wanted more, and maybe Richard himself wanted something as well. It never hurt to try.

One average lunch, she approached him, finding him sitting alone at a table far back in the cafeteria.

What she never knew about him was that, away from school and behind the scenes, Richard was a real psychopath to the core, displaying violent tendencies when no one was looking. The teen had am unnatural fascination with death, in favor of it to the point he loved seeing people die, whether it he fictional or real life. Horror movies, action movies, and even the Liveleak website were places online he could access to see content the normal people would otherwise throw up when exposed to such content. But the art of death and killing was just one of his many problems.

Richard himself was an animal murderer, a real inconsiderate human being who cared not for the innocent animals he took the life of. It started for him at fourteen, with the list being three puppies, five kittens, a baby chick, pet flounder fish Lyle owned, and Liena's pet rabbit Mr. Fluffyness. He once never had regret, not considered them capable of sentimental emotion. All of them went away with a large survival knife that belonged to his father Lincoln, whom had no idea Richard had found it.

Richard was a cunning braniac for all it counted, quick and able to disguise his dastardly cruelty with the shy guy act, always learning, studying and adapting his arsenal of knowledge. But those animals, they were never the real thing like he saw in movies. All those people killing each other with common and unorthodox weapons- would he ever be one of them? Did he have the potential to be someone infamously big like Ted Bundy? Jeffrey Dahmer? Maybe have as big a kill count like Aileen Wuornos? No one had caught him yet, for the graveyard of animals had not been unearthed yet. That wasn't to say it would never be found, but he felt no guilt or remorse at all.

At most, he'd be forced to be put in psychotherapy because God forbid having some fucking fun. To him, it was fun, even if it was a truly sick sense of humor.

Currently, Richard was watching a Dead Meat carnage video of some 80s horror flick. These ones were long, and he wished that there was a channel that put death sequences in a proper collage, only to learn there was one that Youtube demonitized and stripped content-wise. To hell with YouTube and their rules. Still, some folks were doing it, and he gave no fuck as to why. Maybe for the cash, or views, or, in his subconscious favor, for the satisfaction of bloodlust insatiable.

Gwen placed her tray at the opposite end of him, disrupting him of watching a machete stabbing. "Hi, there!"

He pulled out his black SkullCandy brand headphones and paused the video, surprised by the short brunette. He stared at her but looked back, thinking she was referring to someone else. No one behind him, Richard looked back at her, totally confused. "Huh?"

"I..." Gwen coughed. "I said hi! So... Hi!"

"Uh- Oh, he-hello," Richard awkwardly greeted, scratching the back of his head. "Can I help you?"

"Y-yes, uh," Gwen then realized she was a pilot flying blind into uncharted islands. She didn't think she'd get this far, nor have any idea on what to say. Fortunate favored her for she had drama movie knowledge on what to do. "It was Richard, right? Richard Loud?"

He nodded, bobbing his glasses vertically. "Yes, and you're... Jen?"

"Uh, Gwen, actually," the brunette corrected. "Close enough, haha. So... I'm sorry to interrupt your little- Whatever it is you're watching, but..." She took a deep breath and plucked up every ounce of her courage deep inside, thinking with her heightened adrenaline. "I like you, like, the c-crush type-"

Richard tilted his head diagonally, eyes narrowing whilst being weirded out. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gwen's lips quivered in response, thinking her words were coming out incomprehensible to his ears. This made her stutter her next ones. "I- You- Uhhhhh..."

"Are you okay?" Richard was doing an evaluation on her already. Gwen either had the fuzzies, being legitimately authentic of her feelings, or was sent by the selfish, self-centered, cock-sucking football team to play a nasty prank on him. No way such a pretty girl as herself would be crushing on someone like him. It made more sense that this was a trick, therefore the idea of raining hell upon this girl's life cycled in his mind.

_"Stupid fucking human, I'm going to knife-fuck your face!" _His inner voice was a force to be reckon with.

In his deranged noggin of his was not one, but two different voices. One was of his own, controlled by him and all, while the second one was more of a sinister nature. This second one had more the voice akin to an elder man, but a soft yet strict one to fear. When that one came out, it was more calm and firm on the bloodshed over his own, the side that was just eager to kill for amusement or response to a feeling. Right now, he was pissed off to know the bitch was trying to fuck with him.

With his headphones, he could strangle her to death, a mouthpiece of "Fuck you!" to the moronic pieces of shit who dared set this up. He could also try to stab her to death with the plastic utensils, or try to, unsure how they fared in real life. His tray was hard enough to also bash her head in, or enough to cause a fatal brain injury. The final way he could think of was choking her to death, and that was the one way he would love to perform. He could see it in his head. Her face turning red, her weak struggle to push him away from her, mouth opened to breathe the breath of life, and her eyes- Oh, God, her eyes would be tearing up, crying for mommy and daddy. Crying and knowing she would never come back home ever again. And then, he'd break her neck to make sure, and to be truly content by the sound of her windpipe being crushed.

_"Stop thinking about doing it and actually do it..." _This was the second voice, which he called The Double, waking up. _"You've been too lenient with yourself by going after animals. Try a human, you need to. Try someone and fast. Liena. Lyle. Mom or dad. Maybe even a hobo, or this broad."_

Richard was smirking while Gwen faced embarrassment, formulating an idea at the ready. "Do you really mean that?"

"Uh? Oh!" Gwen had her eyes elsewhere until he pulled her attention. "Yes, I do!"

_"You and your lies," _Richard thought. "Okay, well... I'm flattered, really. You are really brave to come out with it, so kudos to you!"

Gwen forced a smile. "Th-thank you."

"Hey, you wanna come over to my place? Maybe we can hang out or something."

Gwen blushed immensely, unsure of what to say. Things were progressing at quite an alarming rate that it left her speechless and indecisive. "I-"

"Or..." Richard rubbed his chin. "How about a walk around the park? Or maybe woods? I find it real soothing to be out in peace, and around nature."

"A- A walk-?" Gwen visualized it, but had impatience for it. She shook her head without thinking, which only roped her in to her death. No way she could suspect the twisted teenager to kill her while they were out. "Here, let me give you my number."

They exchanged phone numbers, and then Gwen excused herself with a happy wave goodbye, telling him to enjoy his lunch. And he did, in such a sadistic way possible.

_"Very well done, blondy. Lead her into the woods, kill her, and then leave! Use a knife, and make sure you don't touch her or anything past the handle!" _The Double boomed with cautionary instructions. _"You've gotta plan it out before inviting her over, Richie. Carry it out Friday night. You'll have two days of planning it."_

And two days was all it took to properly plan this shit.

* * *

_Liena and Lyle came out more okay than he had, although Lyle was a femboy at most. What made Richard a different, disturbed soul was unclear to him. Maybe someone, a real sick fuck, raped his mother, or maybe she cheated willingly behind Lincoln's back. And that would actually be so fucking funny to him if that were the case. Either way, there was a line they did not see, and Richard was the only one by himself in the darker side of it. _

_Whatever the case was, he knew one thing and only one thing; it was so much fun to cause hurt and death, as little as it was. He met a whole lots people through his family- and always imagined murdering them live in his head._

_For instance, Lyle introduced him to Gloom during a barbecue, Richard applied all the cookware tools and envisioned himself cutting her up in many parts and pieces. She was very tender, juicy and meaty, making him wonder if human flesh was exquisitely tasty. He wanted to go full zombie on her, barely able to contain his laughter back then. Such a cute, innocent but airhead of a girl. Why, killing her would be easy as one, two, three!_

_And not just Gloom, either. There were plenty of others he could harm or worse. And for one, he created numerous throwaway accounts on Discord and mocked many of their friends and family just for shits. It had no limit, and he'd be sending graphic, gory images to Leia, Liby, Lizy- Lizy was fucking traumatized when seeing a nightmarish image of a man with his arm missing, replaced by a red fleshy opening. Richard knew games that were the deadly kind, and never decreased his demonic hijinks._

_If you think it couldn't be worse, he fapped to corpses of females. Dying girls aroused him, looking real hot while bothered mortally. If he could jack off with a knife without cutting his dick off, why, he would do it. _

_The fun really began in his blood-soaked dreams. These dreams with no end to the bloodshed. He killed folk with anything and everything, with he himself ending up banged up pretty badly as well. Heads were blown up, blown open and bashed in. He took his sister Liena to the bathtub and gutted her like a sardine, dragging her intestines out into the tub while she bled away with a perfect smile on her face, the same exact smile she'd make when seeing a Twinkie in plain view. _

_Lyle's skinny ass dangled from his room, set at the perfect height for Richard to skin him alive. The young boy was naked, smirking with utter joy while biting a sock stuffed in his mouth. Richard had no real quarrel with Lyle, but the boy looked too weak, an easy neck-snap of a kill. The dripping blood that came down would be redecorating the carpet. _

_He dreamt more psycho fantasies that drove his mind even further to an unstable mentality. More Death, more stabbing, and less noise. However many he killed in his dreams was lost in him, but in reality the number was an official zero. As of yet. _

_He dared not lie to himself, he grew to like some people in his life, and The Double was there to say otherwise. Pain was the result of emotion, as the voice told him, a useless thing that every human being need not feel. An idea he listened to, for it was in his head, and his head was not wrong. He wasn't. _

_A stab for Christie. A stab for Connie. A head-bludgeon for Ben. A decapitation for Joe. Electrocution for Matthew. James. Mitch. Damian. Josh. Erika. Too many of these silly humans drones who took no notice to their true human nature. From what Richard knew of history, the first ever homosapiens were primitive cavemen, so did that mean that was the natural state of a true human being? That, and not the civilized type of human? Was a politician a lie? Were all those who were too formal just fakes? Or did they not understand what they were? Or maybe it was that he felt alone that he saw no rationality behind it. _

_Then again, he was off his marbles to begin with. _

* * *

Liena was one grade above him, and Lyle was still in middle school. Liena was with a license while Richard was getting his, and until that happened, Liena was the chauffeur for the three. They'd meet up at the parking lot and get to the middle school to scoop Lyle up and head home after. This went on at the start of their respective years, which never broke so far.

"Hey, Richie," Liena greeted warmly. "Good day?"

"I would safely say so," he confirmed, getting into the passenger seat of a green Mercedes-Benz Liena owned, a gift from daddy. "What of you?"

"Oh, great as well!" Liena offered to tell him, but Richard tuned her out with his death metal. "Oh..."

Liena wished he was more outgoing and upbeat, over his isolated and uncaring nature. All these brothers and they were in their own little worlds. Well, more Richard, for Lyle was younger and more in the kiddie spectrum. Maybe if Liena groomed him some ideas...

She didn't bother him the rest of the way, eventually pulling over to the Royal Woods middle school, seeing a figure in a lavender sweater and green pants hold out a thumb up like a hitchhiker. "Get in, loser! We're going shopping!" Liena joked.

Lyle goraned. "Oh, my God, Liena, can you not?"

"Tehe, blame Loanne," she giggled. "Get in."

Lyle jumped into the back seat, throwing his backpack in. "Hey, Richie."

Richard didn't hear him.

"Oh, bite me, then."

"Lyle, language!" Liena berated before taking off into the street again.

"Ughhhhh, okay, mom!"

Richard found them annoying with their pointless dynamics. He simply didn't care to be the good brother like all the other scoundrels out there. Just cause he had to be one did not mean he would be one. The contrarian felt strongly about it. If anything, Liena and Lyle had no purpose to him, and therefore-

_"You know what to do, Richie," _The Double had come out to play again. _"All humans amount to nothing, so why should you spare anyone? Start small and start far. Kill a random- Or Gwen, far away. Hide the corpses well." _

_"Hehehehehe, all these walking bodies and no place to carnage!" _His own thought spurred. _"Maybe here! Maybe tonight! Adapt and improve your killing skills!"_

Liena pulled into the driveway and parked the car, turning it off right after. "Mom and dad made food before they left, so it's at your disposal, okay guys?"

Lyle nodded his head. "I think Richie knows it by now, thanks."

The three kids exited the car. Liena unlocked the front door and entered with them, being alone with both brothers another evening.

_"Kill them, burn the house down to hide the evidence. Poison them, perhaps, something that an autopsy would not pick up on to look closely if the body is charred."_

Richard began thinking about it. He still needed a home, and liked his life enough to not throw it away. And yet, the cycle continued to leave him dull and disinterested. _"No, not yet at least. I'd have to move out before I can harm them."_

The Double laughed away in his head, giving him slight migraine-like pain. Running into the bathroom, he locked himself in and began repeatedly smacking his head onto the counter, hurting himself to remove the powerful stinging out of his system. His glasses fell on the floor after the third strike, blood leaking out from a fresh wound upside of his forehead. He disoriented himself, becoming drowsy from the self-inflicted strikes. Richard fought it heavily, blinking rapidly while wiping the blood away with a towel. "G-God-"

Needless to say, he ended up fainting, falling right into the wooden door hard enough to alert Liena and Lyle.

**Later**

Liena came to his rescue and had moved him to his room, cleaning up his bloody scar while holding it down. After the bandaging of it, she had kissed his scar and let him get some rest, checking up on him at every half hour.

When he woke up, he did so alone.

His room, filled with posters of the recent action and horror movies, as well as those death metal bands as well, hung around all walls, and even one right on the door on his room's side. Nothing about this spoke borderline, a sign always overlooked.

"What the-?" Didnt take him long for him to gather what happened. "Oh, that Liena."

He laid a hand on his forehead, feeling the bandage where his bloody wound was. The girl had cleaned up his shit, a sisterly deed she surely felt proud of. Speaking of the perfect angel- "Oh, that Richard..." Liena wandered into his room after hearing his voice.

"Where are my glasses?"

"Desk," Liena pointed to his desktop on his left to the bed. "How did you fall?"

"Hm?" Right, he hurt himself intentionally, but she didn't know that, assuming he just slipped and knocked himself out against the door. "I... Ugh, silly me, I guess I tripped over myself."

"Huh..." Liena patted his head gently, smiling her perfectly, loving grin. "Okay, well, get some rest. I'll serve and bring you a plate of-"

"I'm not hungry," Richard protested.

"Uh? You sure?"

He nodded, eyes closed. "I'll come down to eat later, I just want to be alone for now."

"Okay, Richie, of course!" Liena went away back to the hall. "Just call for something."

She never bother locking the door, but at the start-up of sweet, mother-loving peacefulness, he looked around for his phone and headphones, placed them on and opened up the most used app he touched on end with no weariness. He returned to the Dead Meat channel, playing yet another graphic video, specifically one full of women nudity much for his horny pleasure. Placing the covers over his lower body half, Richard went in full swing to masturbate, tugging away at his pants and boxers. His cock was a flappy four inch thing, but nearly doubling when erect. The sight of titties on the screen quickly reinforced his meat, which began the process. Cupping his hand around his meat, he began rubbing on it.

A funny thought occurred to him; if Gwen was eager to play prank, that meant she had to abide by it, also meaning he could access her girl body with no problem. Well, that was his belief, sensible and simple. When he moved his eyes away from the video, he saw a vivid hallucination of Gwen in his room, stripping her own clothes off in front of him. "You know you want to touch my breasts, baby," Gwen winked flirtatiously. "Pick up the phone, call me over."

_"Oh, God, I- I want you... What the fuck? Why do I want you?" _Richard gulped, hands shaking at an unstable level. This killed off the fapping mood. _"Oh, my God, are you-?"_

_"This is clearly fucking with you, idiot!" _The Double would not stop coming. _"Kill the bitch, she's becoming a liability to you!"_

"Gwen... G-Gwen...-" The blond fool had not meant to give it the proper, human thought, but the brunette was naturally adorable in question, and had a nice smile if he were to be honest. Not only that, but she reminded him of little girls, in the sense of how silly she acted in front if him. Interesting... He assumed that she was bullshitting him, and that act was almost painful to watch. But in the case of Gwen having been true to him all this time, what were the chances of it being real?

He stopped midway, thinking about inviting her over. Hell, maybe he could end up fucking her if he played it right. Knowledge with girls was a full zero, but reading humans was easy for the most part. And that was all he thought he needed.

Stopping his video to close the app, Richard scrolled into his contacts and texted Gwen. Not on Friday not tomorrow, but today. Today, where he was hungry for girl skin to ravage sexually and viciously. He'd want it badly, which came from his aroused emotions getting the better of him. But thr problem would be The Double, the brains of the two beings, who would be urging him to kill her. Harm her. Castrate. Choke. Any of the results that ended in Gwen dying, merely so that Richard would cut his feelings and learn to adapt himself as the true inhuman with no emotion or care for anything or anyone. No one alive deserved that of him, he believed. Not a single soul.

Why start with Gwen?

Whatever the future held, he would soon come to know and see it for himself. And he could tell himself he knew what to expect.

But he was dead wrong.

* * *

**AN: Homage to the movie The Good Son by name of movie, a character, and the concept of an evil blond boy. If you never have seen that movie, I totally recommend it. **

**Do you want to know what plagued that fucked up head of his? Nothing like the shit Flagg writes, and no, this is not even his OC, nor is it mine, but I took an interest to him when finding out about him on the threads, and I think we can all agree by now that Richard is the most evil creation ever to be created among the fandom. Even now I'm holding back from fully utilizing his crimes against Liena and Lyle. Oh, I very well could make a killing spree but I'm overdone on it. I'm here to tell a story, be it something I never thought to make. This isn't for the faint of heart, and by that, I really mean I really try to not make it for the faint of heart. **

**You who created the greentexts of Richard on the threads, I heavily salute you! Worry not, I'm working back and forth on the other arc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; Green and Black, Part Two.**

* * *

**Discord Group Chat;**

**Welcome to the beginning of the group.**

**Lembone102 added MoodyLilith to the group. **

**Lembone102 added BalaLaika to the group.**

**Lembone102 added Lyle Loud to the group.**

**Lyle Loud added Gloomy Cuddles to the group. **

**Gloomy Cuddles: OwO what's this **

**Lyle Loud: I wonder what this is about. No doubt some update on recent events. Also, hey babe.**

**Lembone102 added Taco Muncher Supreme to the group. **

**MoodyLilith added Black Vale's Bride to the group. **

**MoodyLilith: Allie, you still have the name wrong. Its called Black Veil Brides.**

**Black Vale's Bride: oh whatever, i still like them regardless**

**Taco Muncher Supreme: is this what I think it is?**

**BalaLaika left the group.**

**Gloomy Cuddles: Laika :(**

**Lembone102: Everyone, this is regarding Lynnette. I've dropped her from our gang after her little fucked up stunt she pulled on us, and getting Allie placed from my mom's care.**

**Black Vale's Bride: I fucking hate this place, dude. Rather be under Luna's roof again. Please tell me that Lynnette bitch cried like a pussy.**

**Taco Muncher Supreme left the group. **

**Lembone102: Oh, you can say that hahaha.**

**Lyle Loud: Do we know for sure it was Lynnette who told the police? I mean, we've jumped into that speculation without proper evidence. If it turned out someone else did it, or if maybe we overlooked something, I'm gonna be feeling pretty stupid and so should you.**

**Lembone102: ...**

**Black Vale's Bride: you're fucking kidding me, right?**

**Lyle Loud: Don't hang me for speaking truth.**

**Lembone102: Highly doubt that's the case**

**Gloomy Cuddles: Too bad... I was rather fond of her. **

**Black Vale's Bride: Fuck her. She took me away from my sweet goth princess.**

**MoodyLilith: But alas, we must concoct a plan to rescue my damsel in distress.**

**Black Vale's Bride: and fucking fast too. Wi-Fi is a limited privilege here at this program.**

**Lembone102: We're seeing if there's a chance to adopt you. **

**Black Vale's Bride: swell. **

**Gloomy Cuddles: Yay! **

**Gloomy Cuddles added Your Lupaness to the group. **

**Lembone102: Oh, uh, don't add Lyra here.**

**Gloomy Cuddles: okies c: **

**Your Lupaness: what the fuck is happening?**

**Lembone102: We've washed our hands of Lynnette is what the fuck.**

**Your Lupaness: okay**

**Your Lupaness left the group. **

**Lyle Loud: I wanna know how you misspelled Veil, tbh. **

**Black Vale's Bride: shut the fuck up. going to bed, night. love you, Lilith.**

* * *

**That Night**

The vicious leader of the pack was in his bedroom, lying completely naked right side up, cock in between the buttcheeks of his boy-toy BJ, in a hotdog position. BJ was feeling it well while the third person, the hot and irresistible Gwendolyn Harris was riding BJ's erect cock fast and heavy. Her sweat slid down her body, making contact with both his and Lemy's bodies. Her B-size pair of tits bounced up and down, calling for BJ to come play with them like a kitty cat to balls of yarn. While his brown hands had the embrace of Gwendolyn's soft, sexy body, she had hers pressed down on his chest while the fucking was on. Her thrusts helped Lemy feel the tightness of BJ's ass, driving him to fuck BJ in the ass yet again.

Lemy was the gay one of the group, liking his men weaker and more fragile like how Lyle was. If Lyle himself had been gay, or bisexual at the very least, Lemy would not hesitate to fuck that boy.

BJ was of the bisexual orientation, liking it three ways; and tonight, the Mexican boy was being teased with the gay while having Gwendolyn's pussy keeping him accommodated sexually. In that aspect, he was just as great a slut as Gwendolyn appeared to be, she herself wanting both of their cocks inside of her front and back. A miscommunication between them had prevented this to be, but at least she was having her way with papi chulo tonight. What was more, the boy-on-boy action beneath her was too much of arousement that she came faster before he did. Maybe next time she succeeded to get double downed by the dick. God knows making Lemy like girls meant endless threesomes.

When Gwendolyn wrapped up her business, Lemy the horndog spun his boyfriend flat on his stomach and rammed this cock deep into the brown-skinned teenager. Gwendolyn laid on her back and began masturbating at the sight of this hot buttsex, letting out pleasure moans and yelps.

It went on for five minutes until Lemy pulled his cock out when coming inside of him. "Mmmmm, but boy is satisfied, baby."

BJ let out a whimper when the huge cock came out at long last. So help him if Lemy ruptured his insides... "Ay, wey..."

"Awww, I was enjoying myself!" Gwendolyn had stopped her fingering and moved bare naked from the bed to dress herself. "It's been a great experience, BJ, thanks for the chorizo!"

Lemy and BJ remained snuggling each other, staring at her as she took her leave through the window, which she left open. BJ had his arms around the big, strong Lemy. The night grew calm and quiet again, enough for them to gather their thoughts. BJ wasn't sure about Lemy, but for the record, his mind raced back to the events earlier. He, Lemy and Laika were there to see the young brunette, Lacy's younger sister, meet misfortunate's standards, falling to her demise. There was some sort of guilt that lingered onto him, but in truth, BJ hoped the girl had died so that it wouldn't come back to cause problems, and peacefully for that matter.

"Hey, where is your head at?" Lemy shook BJ out of his mental trance. "You're not still thinking about her, are you?"

"N-no," BJ lied, having weak effort to cover up.

"Hey, she might have ruined Allie's life, bro. She asked for this, had it coming. I mean, maybe we overdid it when we killed her, and that was an accident, but she fell, and that has to mean something, right?" Lemy planted a kiss on BJ's forehead, unfazed and not concerned in any way. "It's over, bro. Ugh, I'm beat, I'm gonna go sleep, so I suggest leaving before we make some serious noise."

"B-but we made a hell of a racket-"

Lemy plopped his shoulders upward. "Hey, my mom's been a heavy sleeper ever since I can remember! Lyra on the other hand-"

Lyra, in a black bra and pink panties, stopped by and gave them a warning. "You have some nerve committing sin by being lain with a man, Lemuel Elliot Loud."

"I can't help if God made me gay," Lemy countered with an ugly snicker. "Go away, nun."

"Abominations!" Lyra closed the door, leaving the two males alone.

"Wowzers, some family dynamic, huh?" BJ gathered.

"Lyra is more into God and such, which makes me a sinner in her eyes. It's not like I'm spitting God by being gay, I just happened to be that, you know?"

"Yeah, I get you, man," BJ nodded. "You want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I love your company, boy!" Lemy ran his hand down and grabbed BJ's junk, stroking it with content while the Mexican began to moan with pleasure. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Lemilio," BJ wheezed out as the night ended with sexual relief in their favor.

**The Next Day**

The sun set high enough to mark the new day, casting its bright rays of heat right through the thick bunch of trees that were in between the rays and Alex's tent. Birds chirped in all directions, their songs being that which woke young, topless Lynnette from sleep. She groaned out, wiping the crust from her eyes, hating how early it felt to her. Bad enough that school days had her up to deny her from a proper waking up. Strangely, she felt something moving about, slithering over her pale skin. "Mmmmmm..."

Lynnette centered her eyes onto her shoulder, feeling what she now saw was one of Alex's hands groping her body, and that wasn't all. It seemed that the older girl had been spooning the girl all night, making Lynnette blush and become angry at the same time. She rolled over and faced her, stuttering gibberish. "H-hey, what w-were you doing me? T-touching me?!"

Alex blinked with a blank expression. "You were cold, so I gave you some body warmth, for all it's worth."

Lynnette looked down and still found herself to be exposed. "Are you sure you don't have a shirt?"

Alex pointed to a duffel bag at the edge of the tent. "I have dirty clothes in there, feel free to take one."

"How dirty?" The half-naked girl crawled to the duffel bag.

Alex couldn't help stare at her cute ass, with what being bisexual and all. Her raging teenage hormones were instantly driving her to ask what Lynnette's preference was, but that was a move that brought about some cringe, and Alex was not one to mess up royally. Oh, the teenage years were not being reeled in perfectly with her. Even so, on some level, the girl was on a deadened level, close around Alex's own levels of it. Maybe if Alex tried harder, Lynnette could be molded in her image.

"I'd say noticeably dirty," Alex answered, purring delightfully from fantasizing kissing her.

The athletic girl rummaged through the clothes, finding only hideous ones save for a green shirt that seemed out of place among the trash heap. She placed it on and found that it was a good fit for her. "Oh, I like this one!" Lynnette didn't care for the smell, as long as she had a shirt. "Thanks, Alex."

The Mexican grinned, checking the brunette out with semi-hungry eyes. "And you'd better take the gun, girl," Alex reminded her, fishing the revolver from underneath her pillow to give to the young girl. "It goes behind on your back, now get moving! The morning is advantageous to you!"

Lynnette tucked the weapon behind, unsure if it was sticking out. "Th-thanks for all your help, A."

"Hey, I never did get a name. Might as well tell me, right?"

Lynnette put her shoes on snd stopped before leaving the tent. "Name's Lynnette. Lynnette Loud."

"That's a cute name, I'll take it," Alex complimented. "Don't have to tell me anything, I'll read about it on the newspapers."

"I guess I'll see you sometime," Lynnette thought, unzipping the tent to take her exit. The shorts on her hadn't been fully dried out, but she felt cold no longer. Emerging from the tent, she came across the campfire that Alex had put out overnight, and the towel she used to help dry Lynnette was next to it, dirty thanks to the ground. Behind that, the riverside was visible, casting its harmonic sounds of watery waves that attracted the girl.

Her footsteps scraped against the dirt ground, taking over ten to come facing down with the face of the river below. This was the same one that she fell in and had been rescued from. Lord knows she would have died if not for her guardian angel. Right, a guardian angel with a weapon and instructions to carry judgment upon her would-be killers.

For all intents and purposes, she included all in Lemy's faction. This meant the big bad himself, Lemuel "Lemy" Loud, Bobby Santiago Jr, Laika Letenko, Allie Taggart- although Allie was what the fuss was about, and she had to be far away from Royal Woods, so maybe not Allie; Lyle Loud, Gloom White, Lilith Peters, and Lupa Loud. Lyra wasn't a real part of the club, so Lynnette decided to spare the good Christian bitch in the end. This narrowed the punishment down to seven of them. And Lynnette came packing with six bullets in the gun. Someone was going out with different means.

She came back to Royal Woods, the cesspit town that had gone downhill after 2020. The town went through an economic hell; it started with a previous mayor of the town who spent the town's funding for his personal escapades, meaning vacation and the construction of an amusement park that later shut down. This led to an increase of everything within town, which put many folks through financial catastrophes. For the Loud clan, they barely survived the storm, helping each other out. Or tried to, which went bad for some of them.

For Luna's branch, they suffered quite a lot. Lyra and Lemy knew the state mom was in. Luna, a hard-working mother of the lower class did the best to her ability to sustain a house for her kids. To do that, Luna walked away from their childhoods, while Lincoln juggled it around with all thr families he made. It was never easy for any single one of them, but the man tried hard for all his kids.

Lynnette was one of these kids who never had a deep relationship with Lincoln, and come to think of it, there wasn't much of a bond with Lynn either. Most of the time, she was around Lacy and Lynn III, the sisters she didn't really take enough of a fancy to be around with. To her, blood meant nothing if a bond was not realized.

Odd. At the time of falling into the river, her life did flash before her, but her mind had never once wandered to her family. Why? Just why was that? It was not like she didn't give a single damn about them... Was it? She lost herself in the very thought of not feeling guilty to be leaving them behind. She figured they'd cry and mourn her, but that wasn't a scene she envisioned that could slow her down.

It did, however. And it slowed Lynnette down enough for Lilith to notice the young girl who stripped Allie away from her while she picked up the morning paper. The goth girl held quite a personal grudge for the bitch, and, despite what Lemy had dropped in their Discord group, she figured it wasn't enough Lynnette had received.

On surface level, Lilith was a simple goth with an open bisexuality she wasn't afraid to put out there. While being a brave girl like that, Lilith had some fears far worse than being hanged for her sexuality. The goth received a childhood of abuse that led to her folks being divorced to escape dear old daddy from Atlanta, Georgia. Her mother figured Royal Woods was the best bet to lie down in, feeling unsafe even after the finalization of the divorce.

The girl in green and black hadn't taken notice of the goth yet, focused only on finding somewhere to go. Definitely not back to her own house, where it would be too easy to ruin the others' lives. Plus, it would only be three of Lemy's group who would be in trouble with the law, meaning the others would possibly retaliate. She grew paranoid at the thought of people trying to kill her just so they can silence the liability. Paranoid and increasingly jumpy while trying to figure out what to do. Fortunately, the calling came from behind, in the form of an angry Lilith.

"Hey, you!" Lilith pulled Lynnette's attention, putting her back on solid ground. "You have yet to answer for my Allie! How could you?!"

"I didn't... I didn't do that!" Lynnette countered, gazing in amazement at the golden opportunity. "I swear-"

Lilith pulled out a tiny pocketknife, courtesy of Allie supplying it for protection. This wasn't for that same purpose, but Lilith gave no flying fuck, being irrational enough to use it. This side was one Lynnette had never seen of the goth, and if she harbored a dark side, then who was to say the others weren't angels either?

"Liar! I don't know why you picked her, but she didn't deserve it!"

Lynnette stepped onto the lawn on Lilith's property, feeling like she was backed into the corner. The wooden gate was open, giving her an idea. Lynnette had a grand stamina that put the others to shame, minus Allie and Laika, counting on Lilith to be tired before she could. And Lynnette tried it, jogging into the backyard, with Lilith chasing after her, yelling angrily. "Get out! Get out of my backyard!"

Alex's words that embedded into her brain had more than truth to them. Here was Lilith, acting unreasonably, driven by a beastly rage to help her see to it that Lynnette received what she believed was rightfully fitting for Lynnette. It was enough for the victim to know that it wasn't her fault, but her word meant so little to the blade-wielding goth. That was the problematic flaw she saw in Lilith, and for once...

Lynnette stopped running and faced the danger head on, deciding to end it. Her body tensed up like a volcano, heating up in the climactic moment. While her arms flared up, she found it easier to move her body, almost like a power surge flowing through her. She raised the shirt from her back, taking out the revolver, aiming it at Lilith.

"Oh!" Lilith halted dead in her tracks, dropping the weapon and shooting up her hands. "Wait, wait!"

The first time, Lynnette was reluctant to even touch a gun, the most dangerous contraption known to man, used both responsibly and irresponsibly to claim the lives of millions since its creation. And one such gun was in her hands, the deadly end of it staring down Lilith. Lynnette cocked back the hammer, setting it to lock. Her finger wrapped around the trigger, engaging contact with the cold metal touch before it warmed up to accommodate her. With shaky breath, and the inability to supply a second chance for Lilith, Lynnette did the unthinkable.

She fired one shot, with the shot echoing loudly in her ears and around the entire vicinity. She reacted with fear, covering her ears from the thunderous sound of the gun at work. The bullet had hit Lilith's chest, and came out the back end, leaving a gaping hole. The goth girl's left lung was punctured, leaving her unable to breath as she choked on blood that filled her mouth. Lynnette felt like she received a blow to her stomach, air exiting her severely.

She did it. She killed the girl, and what was worse, it wasn't like the movies. It wasn't a quick kill where they stopped breathing after one shot. It wasn't a merciful death on Lilith. Lilith, who hyperventilated while weakly wiggling her hands to the bleeding wound made by the bullet. "Hrrk... Guhhh... L-lurgh-" Lilith fetched horribly, making nasty, painful noises.

Lynnette lowered her hand with the gun, unable to contain herself from quivering. "Oh, G-God-"

"LILITH?!" A high-pitched voice came from further in the backyard, scaring Lynnette shitless too much that she sped away from the scene, revolver placed under her shirt again, this time in the front. The gun's temperature had warmed up, but the thing was pressed against her stomach enough that it prevented her from running all the way. Neighbors from this area had come out, hearing the striking call of a wild firearm.

_Oh, my God... Oh, my God... How- How could I?! _

Lynnette felt the need to vomit, petrified and demoralized of her innocence. To hell with taking out these monsters! She was barely able to hold it down, and the image of the downed Lilith looped in her mind.

Reaching an alley, Lynnette paced away from the streets and hid behind the green, smelly dumspter she came across. She curled up and dug into the corner, hysterically trying to calm herself. "It wasn't my fault... It wasn't my fault..."

Lilith had been the instigating figure of the two to provoke, push and awaken the scarier Lynnette in that moment. She fired a shot to defend herself, there was nothing more to it, and yet, Lynnette fired a fatal round into her. Did she need to kill Lilith? Was that a mere miscalculation on her part? Or was it more than that? Was it the true work of fate that gave her a helping hand in it?

Then, Lynnette drew calm breath, getting a hardening grip on herself. Lilith started it first, a goth girl who didn't look hesitant to harm Lynnette, and so it was that she casted her judgment. Casted it the one and only time.

_No, why- Why am I so sick? I knew she wasn't exactly good but..._

Nanoseconds passed. Then seconds. Then a full minute. A full minute to gather her dark logic.

_Lilith was about to hurt me because she blamed me for Allie, and I know it wasn't my fault... She- She didn't care about what she was doing, only controlled by her rampant emotions... I had to do it..._

She took out the gun, staring at it with greater seriousness now. This was no toy to disregard carelessly, and she knew it.

With Lilith dying, if not dead already, the news would make its way throughout all of Royal Woods, meaning Lemy and his crew of dickheads would find out and maybe cause some property damage or worse. Something bad, and quite possibly a search for the culprit. And there was a guess Lemy would hurt the wrong person. That could not be, not if Lynnette the killer could stop it.

And she would try to prevent it, already coming up with a scheme.

* * *

**AN: Death Wish, the original 1974 film with Charles Bronson, is a classic movie I enjoyed the first time watching it, which was last year, which makes me a heretic for movie buffs, haha. I say that's my inspiration, but not completely. I want to explore that one angle on what violent acts have on the human being in terms of effect, while also trying to break down the whole pack mentality collective mindset and exploit it. It's tricky stuff, but only because words are tricky to form when explaining. On a mental level, it's child's play to me. **

**What can I say? I enjoy this all too much. Next; Lynnette goes to war!**

***All updates for this fic I plan to put out at night, given the tone I strive for. **


	4. Chapter 4

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; Green and Black, Finale.**

* * *

**_"We, as a collective, are the most sniveling, petty, hypocritical, two-faced human beings who have ever walked the face of the earth. We constantly give ourselves the grand illusion that we are superior over each other, that- That our opinions, the very ideas that make us who we are mean more than that of the other guy. But you'd be wrong to think that. You're wrong and you- Yes, you, you are in no way entitled to that bullshit. Have you ever once in your insignificant little life earned it? Well, I'm here to drop a bombshell on you. Here it is. _****_Nobody has earned the right to believe their opinion is worth anything more than anyone else's, and that includes me and you, and that is truth. So tell me... Why are you foolishly selfless enough to decide you can toss your shit onto others without a grand repercussion? Acts of violence, the intimidating silence of others, pack mentality, and even the unjustifiable reason to what, maybe kill someone because your partner has cheated on you with them? Or maybe because someone's wearing clothes of a certain insignia that you dislike? Use your words, people! We're all mature adults, are we not? We'd be able to resolve conflict with our mouths, not our fists, and it'd be as easy as one, two, three... And yet it seems to be impossible. Right now, somewhere in the world, some self-entitled man or woman, boy or girl, is out there doing wrong..."_**

* * *

Lemy, Laika and BJ stared from across the blocked off street, glaring right at Lilith's house. Patrol cars and an ambulance surrounded it, with cops, detectives and the forensics unit all chatting amongst each other as the two paramedics heaved Lilith's body out of the backyard. Lemy noticed the girl's parents sitting at the porch, crying and consoling each other. His hands curled up into fists, feeling angry that someone had killed one of his own, and by the look of it, it happened earlier. Earlier before he was on his way to meet up with her. However long that window was, he was beating himself up for not getting there in time. "Fucking hell."

"Dude... Who- Who could have killed her?" BJ questioned. "And why? She didn't do anything..."

Laika noticed two police officers looking back at them, raising suspicion. "Hey, we'd better scream," she fearfully suggested. "I'm not getting into trouble again."

"Fuck..." Lemy walked away with his cronies away from Lilith's house. "For once, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I hope the pigs catch this motherfucker. And not a word to Allie, we know how... Emotional she can get."

Laika and BJ nodded in agreement, jumping onto their bikes, riding behind Lemy. "So, where to now?" BJ asked.

"Ugh, I'm fucking pissed off, babe," Lemy grumbled. "So you know what that means?"

BJ exhaled sharply and looked down. "Rex Rick?"

"Damn right Rex Rick," Lemy confirmed.

"Uhhh..." Laika broke away, pedaling from both boys. "Sorry, Lemy, you know I like hanging with you but this is where I cross the line! Sorry BJ!"

"LAIKA, YOU-" Lemy hailed, then groaned. "Oh, women! Who needs them anyway? All I could ever need is my little taco boy."

BJ gulped, slowly following the pack leader. "Y-yeah, man. I've got all you ever need."

**Elsewhere**

Lynnette, still shaken up from having killed Lilith, came back to her house. No way she could survive being out there without the proper tools. Bad enough she lost her phone, which could have potentially helped her in the long run, but it was fine. Phones were able to be traced and she'd have been found in no time, and if extremely unlucky, near the scene of the crimes she planned to commit. Crimes in the name of absolute justice for her. Crimes no one would actually follow through. Her. She was the only one who really knew it had to be done.

Coming around the back, she made no effort to sneak in, as long as she had some sort of excuse. Lacy was already up and about, doing her daily routine of physical exercise in the backyard. When she spotted her younger sister, Lacy took a pause, surprised to see her. "Lynnette! Where did you go last night?" Lacy crossed her arms and meant business. "You're lucky mom and dad didn't notice you, but I did."

"N-nowhere, I j-just needed fresh air. After all, you do fart on a daily basis."

Lacy went red with embarrassment, but caught Lynnette in the lie. "Bull, you were gone all night! And... Where is your bike?"

Lynnette hadn't even accounted for the bike she had lost. Did Lemy throw it in after her? "Fuck..."

"Okay, what's going on?" Lacy set her hands to her tiny hips, eyebrow raised, awaiting a firm explanation. "Hmm?"

"I must have left it-" Lynnette pointed behind her. "I... I had a sleepover and they dropped me off-"

"A- A sleepover?" Lacy dropped her arms, mouth going stupid agape. "Really?"

Lynnette shrugged her shoulders, unsure what to say. "Yeah, she was cool-"

"Oh..." Lacy scratched her face. "Weren't you who said sleepovers are for sissies like Leia?"

Now it was Lynnette's turn to turn red. "Y-yes, I did! And don't you forget that!" Lynnette raced inside, disappearing away from Lacy.

Her advantage remained an advantage with her parents still being vast asleep, but they wouldn't be for long. Lynnette raced upstairs into her room, finding Lynn III awake, watching some videos comfortably on her bed. The second Lynnette came in, she paused, smiled and greeted big sister number two. "Good morning!"

Lynnette ignored her and dug into the closet to pull out her red backpack. Whatever contents she had in there, Lynnette emptied it all on the floor, before leaving back out with the empty backpack. Lynn III had no idea what this was about, so she moved up and followed big sister number two.

Down in the kitchen, Lynnette moved rapidly to fill her empty backpack with kitchen knives, dumping four or five in there for good measure. But it wasn't enough, and she knew it. It made her rummage through the cabinets and get gloves just in case, as well as cleaning supplies. Tools. She also needed tools, like maybe hammers or screwdrivers. And the thought of applying these to an actual person twisted her stomach. Twisted it and tore at her soul, destroying it slowly. Her soul, already damaged after firing a round on Lilith. Come afternoon, they'd all fucking know.

Lynn III, the family nerd with an appearance that deviated from the initial Lynn design, peeked around the kitchen just to see Lynnette stroll quickly out. "Sis?"

Lynnette had no time to play big sister, silently telling the youngest child to fuck off as she went looking for the toolbox, which was just underneath the stairs. Pulling it out, she took the following; two hammers, which she made sure were hard by feeling them; a screwdriver, which she didn't plan on using, but acted as a precautionary case for her; there was a sledgehammer in there, bigger than both hammers, and she swung it around to get a feel on it; and then, the final thing there was for her, a wrench.

"Lynnette? What are you doing?"

Lynnette returned back to the kitchen, stomach growling about for food. The leftovers there happened to be was a ham sandwich sealed away in a plastic bag which she took and began munching down. There was also a chocolate store-brand beverage she helped herself to, and with the food at hand, backpack holstered on, she was ready to start her amateur war against Lemy and friends.

Five bullets. Five bullets left in the Magnum. Five more ear-ringing deaths to the scum. And then with the rest. Up to here, she decided it would be Lemy who got the special treatment; a slow death that would take long enough for him to feel it. A bullet to the head- why, that would be the easy way out with no grand punishment, and that she was against. Still, Lemy had soze as an advantage, so Lynnette just had to be fast to out-maneuver him.

The closest in his circle were Laika and BJ, sometimes Allie joining in, going about whatever they considered fun. Drugs, parties, raves, and for Allie, getting shit-faced to a pulp. Of course, they'd not be doing that at this time of day, but surely they had to have assembled on Lemy's behalf. That put the others vulnerable, susceptible to death. Lyle had to be at home. Gloom was probably going to her job at Burpin' Burger, being a cashier the manager hired immediately after taking a perverted glance at her tits. Lyra was probably on her way to babysit Lizy for aunt Lana. And lastly, Lupa was throwing rocks at a highway or something just as inherently evil.

Lyle, she decided. Lyle Loud, a blood relative of hers. He had to go. And she was off to make him go.

**Later**

Lynnette didn't think to change clothes or put the gun into the backpack, so when she came knocking at Aunt Leni's house, she realized the gun was still pressed against her stomach. She took it out just as Lyle opened the door, raising it high.

"Oh, Lynnette! How are-?" He didn't see the revolver come crashing its butt end onto his face, which knocked him out. Lynnette did all the work for him, quickly pushing him into the house and closing it. The boy was skinny, so there was no trouble in her having tied him up to a chair. Whenever Liena was, it wasn't around these parts. Or maybe she was sleeping still. Either way, Lynnette was lucky today, having a force or nature watch her back.

She woke up Lyle with cold water being splashed to his face. "Wake up, man."

Lyle came around, gasping for air. "HEY!"

"Hey, Lyle," Lynnette saluted, aiming her weapon at his knee. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"L-Lynnette?! What are you doing?! Hey, hey, let me go!" Lyle tugged at the rope that confined him to the chair, but had trouble breaking out. "Okay, wait! What- What is this about?!"

"Oh?" Lynnette was under the impression Lemy talked about his kill to them. "What, didn't Lemy spill?"

"Spill-? Spill what? I don't understand!" Lyle squirmed about.

"Your precious leader tired to kill me." Lynnette drew the gun up at his forehead, but didn't connect it to Lyle. "Tried being the key word."

Lyle shook his head. "I don't know- I didn't know about that, Lynnette! Y-y-you don't have to do this! I had nothing to do with it!" He was pleading hard, pissing his pants and crying hard. "I didn't know, I promise!"

Lynnette pulled back the gun, studying his mortified expression. She narrowed her eyes, blinked, and then sighed. Maybe he was right, and maybe Lemy didn't squeal on him. Or maybe, like Lilith, he was trying to pull a fast one right this second. Lynnette made the mistake of reading Lilith, thinking she'd never pull a weapon on her. And what was to stop Lyle from tapping into his inner beast? Who's to say he could never be like that in his future? No, Lynnette objected to giving him mercy.

She dug into the red backpack placed down in front of his legs, grabbed the gloves, strapped them on and then pulled out a kitchen knife. "You were a part of it," she concluded before jamming the knife into his chest.

Lyle screamed in agony, going into labored breathing. Lynnette twisted the knife around on him, rearranging his insides as he squeaked nonstop with dreading pain. A flow of his warm blood formed, coming down at his pants, dripping all over. Lynnette felt the warm, thick liquid cover her hand, leading her to retract her hand, leaving the knife in place. Lyle's breathing decreased, going noticed by her.

Lynnette held her breath, hardening her body at the sight of the dying boy. She curled her arms into fists as tightly as she could, fingernails digging into her skin. Her blue eyes were twitching away, trying their hardest to keep her eyes on the graphic scene.

She knew no damage like this, not before. And not in her dreams. Unimaginable sin happened. She killed twice, vaporizing her clean essence and the girl she was being reborn from. Is this what it was like to feel... Dead?

She stared at a dead body now, breathing almost steadily. Unlike before, she got a better grip of herself, but it still stung her heart. This... Was this a common thing to feel? Or was she alone in this? Alex. Alex supplied her the weapon and different viewpoint she bought, so was there that chance that Alex herself went through all that? This? A different hell that broke and created a new Alex? Was Lynnette herself becoming a new Lynnette?

The girl in green and black decided it was time to move now, stepping to the next person on the list; Gloom.

**Elsewhere**

Lemy and BJ had reached the apartment complex of a local hoodlum Lemy had been buying his shit from, a real skinhead with a criminal record to intimidate BJ shitless. Why they were there today was so Lemy could ask for a definite favor; borrowing a gun or two. Nothing could could ever come out of it, and BJ knew it.

"What are you planning?" BJ asked his boyfriend as Lemy knocked on Rick's door.

"Look, someone fucked Lilith up, so we're gonna find this person and fuck them up!" Lemy angrily responded.

"But, the cops-"

"Fuck the police! They'll only put the shooter in jail and then prison!"

Rex Rick, dressed in Neo-Nazi garments, opened the door and saw Lemy being a dumbass. "Oh, it's the faggot. What do you want?"

"You can say I'm your best customer, right?" Lemy played.

"Fuck you on about?" Rex shriveled. "What's this about?"

"I need a fucking weapon, man. Come on, I need some help."

"What the fuck for, you lame-ass cocksucker?" Rex pulled the two queers into his abode. "What, did some fuck do something?"

"Someone killed a friend of mine," Lemy told the skinhead. "Now I want-"

Rex broke out laughing wildly. "You fucking stupid or something? You- You wanna gun? From me?"

"I guess that's a no?" Lemy grumbled.

"Too hot for someone as dumb as you, little man." He studied them, noting down how serious Lemy was. "Okay, man. Tell you what- I've got this gun here I can loan you, but I want a down payment on this."

"Bullshit!" Lemy rasped. "Come on-"

"In case you two idiots get caught and lose it, I need to know I have some back compensation for losing it. Guns aren't fucking cheap, you know?"

"I guess... Fuck it, how much for like... A few days?"

Rex laughed hoarsely again. "That depends, how much do the both of y'all faggots got?"

Taking out their wallets, they added the money and counted to above five hundred. "This cover it?"

Rex didn't care, but decided to throw a bonus bone down their way. "Come over here," he instructed, leading them to his tiny closet of his room. He showed them a chest from underneath the hanged clothes, pulling it out to them. The contents of if had to be heavy, as he had something of a hard time pulling it out. "Goddamn it! Here, I'll humor y'all and supply two..."

Rex opened it, revealing a messy assortment of firearms. His choice for them were an Uzi submachine gun and a Desert Eagle pistol.

"Holy shit, is that-?!" Lemy was handed the empty Uzi, to which he admired gratefully. "This is badass!"

"So they all say, kid. You know how to use it?"

Lemy nodded quickly. "I've seen movies, bro."

"This isn't the movies, idiot," Rex contradicted. "This baby will try to keep you from firing accurate as much as it can. And for you, Bobby cocksucker..."

Bobby held the Desert Eagle, finding it to be surprisingly heavy and big. "D-dude..." The fact that he was touching it was concerning. "Oh God, my fingerprints are on it!"

"Yeah... Don't worry, not a true felony unless you fire it, so I wouldn't worry." Rex shrugged it off, and looked again through his closet. "You're getting one clip for both, and a go-to bag when walking out. Come back in three days with this shit, and don't get seen when you make noise!"

He kicked them out after he set them up, and BJ, carrying the weapons in a pink Traitor Joe's bag, was on his way down with Lemy. "Are you sure about this? D-do we have any clues on who killed Lilith?"

"No, but I'm hungry. Burpin' Burger?"

"We... Gave Rex all our cash?" BJ thought.

"Got some in my debit card. What do you take me for, a poor, homeless man?"

"No dude, haha!" BJ laughed. "Better have enough for the both of us, that's for sure."

"No worries, I do! Oh, I think Gloom's working the shift, isn't she?"

"Oh, right! Cool, it's fun to see her."

"I guess..." Lemy, being gay, did not find the appeal of bouncy tits. He could not drool over them, but BJ surely did. And he would be again when they went to her workplace. They were off from Rex's place, with BJ riding slowly to not rattle the guns around, making their clampning noises when striking against each other.

When they got there, making their order with Gloom who was in tight uniform, BJ was caught staring at her chest. Lemy pulled him away once they were done, sitting at a table. Lemy had his back to the entrance, and BJ, sitting across, was able to see the front end of the fast food joint, watching customers come and go, either empty handed or with takeout.

"I don't know about this, Lem," BJ finally opened up. "What if someone really bad was behind this? Or maybe an actual cop?"

"Now you're just being dumb. A cop would never do that! ...Would they?"

"Listen, I know it's fucked up to know but-" He stopped all of a sudden.

"But what? Someone has to know something! Maybe Lilith pissed someone off with a gun! Or maybe it was... Yes, it might have been a homophobic hate-crime! Lilith was openly bisexual, and come to think of if, so is Allie! You don't think-"

But BJ had centered his eyes elsewhere, following this object of interest. "D-dude... You might wanna-" He pointed to the counter, eyes widening with horror. "Oh, God."

"Our food cannot be ready that fast-" Lemy spun his head, seeing the ghost of Lynnette Loud wandering about. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it an illusion. No. Not a mind trick. "The fucking-!" He stood up to make a sudden move, but Lynnette beat him to one of her own. In his presence, she took out her revolver and let Gloom have what for. Gloom was disgusted to have seen her right before Lynnette revealed her purging intent, leaving her breathless and motionless long enough for Lynnette to get a good close shot.

And this time, Lynnette fired at Gloom's face, striking right through her left eye, dropping her fairly quickly. The patrons around Lynnette went into a panic mode, and the employees ran to the back, scene becoming unstable. For her, she didn't care about being subtle anymore. Now they'd identify her, and her life was as good as over. Maybe seeing Gloom's look of hatred made her sperg out of anger to this. Then again, she was coming to kill her in the open, and she did.

Lemy grabbed the pink bag from BJ and yanked out the Uzi just as Lynnette saw the ringleader at a table. "LEMUEL!"

"LYNNETTE FUCKING LOUD!"

"MAMA MIA!" BJ tried to evacuate, but was too late when the shooting started. Lemy fired all his rounds, but only a few hit the swift-moving Lynnette. Meanwhile, her final four shots were sloppy, but hit them both. Two bullets entered BJ's leg and chest, and the third entered and exited Lemy's hip. The fourth one missed both, shattering the window behind them. As for Lynnette, three strays burrowed into her abdomen, making her fall to her knees. She dropped her backpack, which let out all the tools and knives she collected pour out like a tsunami.

Lemy dropped the Uzi and jogged away from the place, leaving poor BJ sprawled on his back, bleeding away. Lynnette locked her ravenous eyes on BJ, remembering what the significance of his role was yesterday. A someone who didn't stop Lemy, therefore a soul who earned her newfound idea of payback. Picking up the hammer, she limped towards him, gagging on blood and being poisoned by the lead no doubt.

Only a matter of time if she were to die.

BJ was crying, whimpering away on the tile floor, one hand on his wound and the other held up to Lynnette, the girl he knew was here to cast her judgment on him. "I'm sorry! Please! Te lo supplico! Have mercy-"

Lynnette dropped her knees on his wound, making him scream eternally. And then came the bashing of his skull. She caved it in, continuing to do so until she made a mess of blood and flesh. The skull had cracked like a bowl, spilling its contents away on the floor. Her hands and clothes further stained, and so had the hammer, but she let go of it, taking notice of the Desert Eagle in the bag. She then chased after Lemy with all her might, fighting the weakened state she was in.

Lemy had fallen on the parking lot, in horrendous pain when Lynnette had reached him, the latter girl being somehow faster despite being more wounded. She shot both his legs, feeling the strong kick of the gun being worse than the revolver. "Ahh! Agh, you-!"

"Me." Lynnette grabbed Lemy's hair and pulled it. "Open your fucking mouth!"

He complied, only for Lynnette to jam the gun into his mouth, making him whimper.

"You like dick, right? I've got your cock right here."

"Hnnnnnnnnnn..." Lemy muffled.

"You only have yourself to blame..."

"Ynnnniiiiiiit!" Lemy squeaked for the final time before the back of his head was blown, his brain staining the gravel beneath. Lynnette sighed victoriously, but her breathing pattern went irregular, meaning bad for her. If only she knew jack about medical care or something. Lynnette tried to get home, moving down half a block away from the fast-food restaurant. Only, she could not make it anymore, and her legs had given out. She fell, groaning, losing consciousness, and bleeding away on the pavement.

_C-can't be it! Can't be it! Laika... L-Lupa... Those... I need to-_

She lost the feeling in her hands now, growing to a steady calm.

Four. That was how many she killed today. Lilith. Gloom. BJ. And then last but not least, Lemy himself. The man who threw her. Threw her over the edge. Funny... She did this because she believed they were monsters, evil scum worthy of death, and now... Here she was, someone who had become just like them. Someone who had a place for the cabal of scum. She laughed at the thought of it, of knowing that, in that instance, she made herself an actual hypocrite. A hypocrite, a beast, and someone she would not have hesitated to drop for going there.

If this was how she was going to go, then so be it.

_At least... At least I'm taking some of them to hell with me... Fuck you, Lemy... Fuck you, BJ."_

**Edge of Royal Woods**

Alex looked at herself in a handheld mirror, studying her hair. She hadn't cut it yet, meaning the shadow of her past had still meant much to her. At least she was no longer able to tell who she once was for the most part, and if she still played the role of Alejandra Santiago, then the girl would be able to destroy the identity of Liberty Loud. Liberty Loud, the exiled daughter of the Loud family. The one who wanted revenge on them all, and with Lynnette, she had been able to.

Sure, Lynnette was probably gonna die, but Liberty gave no fuck. Anyone with the last name Loud was not spared of her petty hate-list.

Liberty, the one and only true monster of this story, had won... By never stepping foot into the war between Lynnette and Lemy, and, with the proper incentive, she manipulated her into killing them. As it was happening, Liberty rested among the leaves, looking up at the sky, smiling. At least something fun was happening, and not to mention she got rid of the gun she had used to rob and kill some folks. Lynnette's reputation was as good as gone. _Thank you, fallback girl._

Still, she wouldn't have minded making out with her once.

She closed her eyes.

_She could see it already. Lynnette crawling her way to Alex, playing it smooth and sexy, giggling away as she went on to press her naked body against Alex's own, breasts being crushed with each other's own. Alex ran her fingers down, running them to her-_

She opened her eyes, disappointed. "Jesus fuck, D. Give me a girlfriend already."

Hey, no wall breaks in this fic. This is supposed to be dark, not a Deadpool-esque comedy.

"Tsk..."

* * *

**AN: Welp, I had no idea what to do really. Not to say I'm losing my touch, but that's a fair assessment. Moral of the story, you do dumb shit, you pay the price. Second one, don't harm your soul. You've only got one of those, no exceptions or rewinds. I just know I could have brought more, but the how... Bleurgh.**

**Alex Santiago is a Flagg creation, which I will bring to Dawn. The joke here is that she and Liberty Loud look very much identical (yes there is set) and I played it out here to honor the similarity. Heh. **

**Lynnette Loud/Nnyl is entirely mine. Defined her three times already so far, and the fourth and final one will carry a different feel and name to her. Yes, I can alter if I see fit. OC perks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; The Good Son, Finale.**

* * *

_"You fool! Letting yourself be dared coming into contact of the opposite sex?! An absurdity, I say! Relinquish control to me so that I may kill this untamed whore!" _The Double never held back to express himself, whoever and whatever he was in psychological nature. _"Richard!"_

While The Double was heavily opposed to Richard's current act, the teenage blonde boy just so happened to have the short, cute Gwen mounted over him, riding his erect cock in a slow and suave manner. She moaned out seductively, enjoying the feel of his cock that moved about her moist pussy. Her tiny, smooth hands met his shoulders, and every five thrusts or so, she'd lean down and give him a nice kiss on his lips. And she felt intensely and nervously hot, heart having pumped up, keeping her alive with a high-octane level of adrenaline. Gwen had only kept her sweater and shirt on, unsure if she wanted to have full sex with him here and now. Maybe she did, but her heart hadn't yet made that decision on her own yet.

Richard was so plainly awkward that he had no idea on what to do. It was by Gwen's doing that he was being guided to follow. His hands, led by hers. She had him rub her sexy waist, placing them right underneath her fluffy pink sweater.

_"Oh, God. Y-your skin is so..."_ Richard sighed with pleasure, having closed his eyes and leaned back. He loved the feel of the young brunette jumping his cock, and the skin, the creamy texture he could rub his penis on, that he was exploring for the first time. _"I- I think I love you, Gwen!"_

_"IDIOT!" _The Double was having none of it today. _"Do not be deceived by this siren!"_

From his position, Gwen was just so gorgeous to gaze upon; her eyes were closed, head held high, entire body bobbing back and forth in a sort of softly passionate manner. If he stared up long enough, he was certain hearts, glitter and rainbows would fill the background. She had no make-up on, which was passable for him, as he didn't like it. Gwen, a classmate who minded her own business, was here giving him pleasure. Or maybe it was that she came to get some herself, wanting it from him. And here she was, getting the thing she wanted from him.

Wanted from him...

_"I told you! She's here to get the D and be done with you!" _

"Ah... Ahh..." She hoped he could tell that she was into him by then. She'd only fuck those her heart had been stolen by, and as of yet, Richard was number four on the list. She told herself she'll keep this one, and hopefully Richard wasn't like the others, a sex-crazed teenage boy who only wanted to tongue and dick her. She wanted more, and she felt he was someone who wanted something. There had to be a reason he was quiet, right?

She stopped, pulled herself off of him, but then laid down flatly on his chest, purring like a kitten. "So... How was it?" Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek.

"Oh, oh God, it was..." He widened his eyes. "Heavenly..." And he did not lie.

Gwen locked both of her hands with his, giggling away. "So you liked it?"

He nodded stupidly, making her giggle more loudly. "I... Would have to confess-"

"First time, right?" Gwen booped his nose. "I... Could lie and say the same but..." Her feelings for him urged her to tell the truth. "I've had sex before, actually. J-just a few times..." She zipped up too late, connecting the dots where she thought she'd make him feel less confident with her.

Richard had that cheery look on his face fade, the corner of his curvy smile had straightened slightly to her dislike. "Oh, I see..."

_"So not a pure girl... Got it."_

_"Ha, ha and fucking ha!" _The Double had been proven right. _"Immoral no-good daughter of a prostitute! To hell with this! Do you see it now, Richie?! Do you see that she-?!"_

"H-hey..." Gwen shifted herself forward, kissing both of his cheeks with love stored in them. "Richard, I- I really like you, and- Ugh, sorry, I thought I had to be honest, right?"

He agreed, nodding at her. "Right as rain..."

Gwen brought her mouth to his neck and started planting multiple kisses, advancing to sucking at his neck, which would result in some hickeys. She left some moist marks where she planted her physical, keeping a cutesy smile formed. Richard closed his eyes, unsure of how to feel. Maybe... Maybe there was that chance that Gwen, a powerful mistress of seduction, was sinking her nails into Richard, aiming to cast her wickedness onto him to take full control. And then...

_"Don't let yourself be harmed by a creature of lust!"_

Richard decided to strike a first move- and this move was him grabbing Owen's hips and then rolling himself over on her, flipping the short girl on her back. He caught her by definite surprise, making her gasp in confusion. And, grabbing his cock firmly with one hand, he connected it back into Gwen's vagina before she could gather a clue as to what was happening. And when he rammed it straight inside, the girl gasped, nearly having an orgasm just by having the meaty visitor arrive inside her cave again. And then he started fucking her this time.

Gwen slapped her arms on his back, rubbing and scratching once digging under his shirt. For one, he was going at it fast and good, not slow or awkward like the past ones. Come to think of it, her recent fling was a threesome with BJ and Lemy, both of whom died in a shootout a month ago, killed by one of Lemy's many cousins, whom was also Richard's as well. Did he know about Lynnette, or did he just not care?

She huffed shakily, relaxing her body just right as Richard, the new man of her dreams, was blowing her away in bed amazingly. Her gathered thoughts were to undress herself entirely, desiring to give him the backstage access of her body, being shown that the blond teenager was hungry for more.

And just as she was in the midst of removing her sweater, Richard suddenly halted and redirected his hands on her tiny throat. _"Ow, momma! This is gonna hurt little ol' Gwennie-poo!" _

_"Fare thee fucking well." _

Gwen started choking for dear life, gasping to get in a whiff of cool air. She scratched around his body, clawing him bloody as she croaked out her desperate cries. "Rgh! Ruguhhhhhh-!"

"Oh, yes! I would like some pizza!" Richard joked. "Afterwards."

Liena and Lyle were still in the house, making it impossible to dump the body. Dang it, he killed her here, the moron.

_"No, do not be alarmed! This is better! Kill sister and brother and then burn down the house!"_

Richard covered Gwen's corpse and then went down to the kitchen. Liena would be there baking God knows what. Bad enough that she was obese as she was, but knowing how to bake meant endless risks of diabetes... If she hadn't gotten them yet. But she did. Putting her out of her lardass misery would be the best thing he'd have ever done, which would be now and today.

She had brownies in the oven at the moment, heating away prefectly, to her knowledge that is. She hummed some song he didn't know, smiling while waiting for the timer on the counter to go off. Richard waved a false salute and went to the drawers. "Hey, Liena."

"Oh, did you leave Gwen in your room?" Liena scolded. "Tsk tsk tsk, bad manners, brother!"

"Ha, well..." Richard just raised his arms, lost on an answer. "What are you making?"

"Oh, fudge brownies of course!" Liena pointed to the oven, looking down at it. "Its gonna take-"

By then, Richard brandished a kitchen knife and slid it into Liena's body, right into her pot belly. He withdrew it only to repeat the process a few times. Blood overflowed out of her, dripping onto his clothes and the floor. And he was laughing, enjoying himself at the sight of blood. He stabbed her more times than needed and ended up making her stumble and fall over him, face planting on the puddle of her red blood below. Her straight hair met the blood, becoming stained with the sin of the brother's devious deed, forever tainted, the life of her sparkly blue eyes vanishing in mere seconds, both of them looking up at the devil in Richard's body.

"RICHARD, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?! Lyle had wandered in on such a bad time, being horribly scarred and traumatized, freaking out at the sight of his own brother having killed big sister Liena. "OH, GOD-"

Richard hid the knife behind his back. "H-how dare you accuse me of stabbing my dear, sweet sister?!" He pointed at Lyle- and did so with the knife at hand. "Oh, shit."

Lyle raced away in fear, thinking of going to his phone to call not his parents, but the police of this incident. Halfway up, a force of brutal nature took hold of his legs and dragged him back down. Richard was faster and taller, which should have been a disvanatge, but his lanky ass caught up with Lyle, bringing him down to his death. "Come here, little man! I've got something special for you..."

_"Good, good! You are doing well... For a fucking amateur! They'll know you did it... But now you've gotta escape! Escape and run free!"_

"NO! NO, P-PLEASE!" Lyle dripped snot out of his nostrils as he cried frantically for dear life, pleading to his murderous brother with a tight grip pressed against his arms to repel him away. It didn't work, and Lyle soon bit the dust with the kitchen knife Richard had being driven deep into his skull from a neck entry point. He jammed it in to make sure the blood wouldn't spill and make a mess.

He moved the bodies up to the rooms they belonged to, and, with a canister of gas he knew was locked away in the basement, he started the fire. The fire that turned the once beautiful home into an infernal huge ball of fire, with him rushing out. They burned, all three of them. Whatever they'll say on the news, he didn't care anymore.

Why did all of that change? Did... Did something happen? Or was there something else at work? Something of a force that made him kill the three today, at 7:15 P.M. on a Monday evening on a day in the month of May? Was there some sort of unseen force actually writing it to speed it up? Did he even have a sort of idea that he was a fictional character made on the Loud Verse board of 4chan, and not a real person? Could he look up to the sky, only to see a face stances sideways as the person the face belonged to was letting out victory cries from winning multiplayer matches on Call of Duty: World War II? No? Well, that'd be embarrassing.

If someone were to notice it, that person would be-

_"Richard, I am sensing a Loudiversal disturbance..." _The Double made him stop to look around. _"I thought we agreed on taking your time, and look! The house is burning with three corpses! It's... Almost too easy... Realistically, we should be having trouble... Something is not right."_

And to make it even weirder, as Richard and the Double went away from the house, an ambulance's siren came blaring out not far from here. "Well, that was fast!"

Only, the ambulance didn't stop at his place, but right next to Richard himself. It honked at him, telling him that he should get in.

"Well, alright..." He agreed, moving to the passenger seat.

_"You're deliberately a dolt! Stranger danger imminent!"_

"Yeah? Well..." He hadn't a lot of options and came in, finding a young man no older than thirty at the driver's seat, maybe a college kid. Pale skin, real skinny build, and short, combed black hair,, but black around his green eyes- eyeliner? Or maybe he was that physically fucked up? He was dressed like he was going to a rave, black clothes that brought out a sort of punk look to him. "Hi, how do you do?"

The driver sped away, flashing the sirens as they fled the scene of the burning house further away. "Richard Loud?"

"Uh-huh...?" He waved lazily, confused about what transpired before him. "What's this about?"

"I've been monitoring people recently..." The young man explained. "Assembling a team, and I need you for this.

* * *

**Prologue to Legion Dark**

* * *

"A team?" Richard asked. "Team for what?"

Behind him, a body bag occupied unzipped itself, with Lynnette Loud leaning upwards, gasping for breath. "Hey, no one could have seen me!" She complained. "No need to be kept in here!"

Richard looked at the front mirror, then behind to see his younger cousin moving out of the body bag. "Hey, I know you!"

Lynnette, having let her hair down and straightened since her near-death experience at the hands of Lemy, strutted forward, arranging herself next to them. "No use hiding from him now, right?"

"Why can't you follow orders?" The young man groaned.

"Aw, come on!" Lynnette pleaded. "The world thinks I went missing, I'm sure! Who would expect to find Lynnette here?"

"I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Richard inquired. "Someone tell me-"

A big thump came a-knocking up on the ambulance's roof, spooking Richard. Lynnette looked up and then to the back of the emergency vehicle. "She's back!"

"What-? Who's back?"

"Let her in!" The driver urged, pointing to the back.

Lynnette swung the ambulance open as Richard watched with nervousness. "Come on in..."

A girl with white hair in a black sweater and a yellow skirt came swinging down onto the ambulance, sliding right into the middle in such a cool manner.

"...Linka."

* * *

**AN: Now we'll be getting freaky and bizarre in this shindig, but not in the strange sense. Familiar grounds will be explored in a new angle. Linka exists here, Lynnette is alive, and... Oh, I've got more surprises. **


	6. Chapter 6

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; The Distortion.**

* * *

**The 2026 trilogy bridges a direct con****nection here.**

* * *

**July 20th, 2039 - Earth 1216**

Lupa pulled herself off her "nephew" Lucky Loud when the dimension machine crashed into the backyard, quickly getting her clothes on and confronting them who were inside the thing. She had a knife levitating high in front of her with her telekinesis, ready for a fight. "What kind of Twilight Zone shit is this?"

Lucky, the son of Lori and Chandler, looked out back, warning Lupa. "Hey, be careful! That- That could be a spaceship for all we know!"

**January 10th, 2039 - Earth 1134**

Lynn the Third had yet to understand what exactly it was that had kicked off these rips in the Loudiverse, the ones she called Distortions thereafter. The tears in the multiverse that upset and destabilized it enough to switch around people... As far as she had known. It started with two black holes, part of these Distortions, being opened up in front of her and the resistance member Linka Loud, the mark II Lincoln of that world. They were taken away from each other and this earth, hurled into the Loudiverse, the product of an omnipotent Lola Loud. Taken, but destined to wind up on better paths.

Meanwhile, as Lynn the Third was on her way to meet Lina, Leda, Lois, Gloom, and Laika, she had only one thought in mind; What other worlds have been affected by the Distortions?

**Now - Earth 6293**

One such Distortion had opened up, tossing Linka out of its black pit, lazily putting her down with the blue lightning setting her down before closing up. She'd been out in the backyard of her big house in Royal Woods before this, and had wound up face down on the first, only it was now daytime somehow. Getting up, she took a look around, in shock and awe about what just happened. Her first guess was that Levi had sent her either ahead or back in time.

No biggie, she strolled into the balcony, feeling a little angry that Levi had never let her know, given her permission to use her in an experiment. When she tried to open the balcony, she found it locked. "Huh?" Looking upwards, she found that the sun was set at a high point, making past the afternoon. _Weird..._

She went around the house, going to the front side. Then, she gathered something was truly wrong when she noticed the fingerprints of the Loud siblings missing up on the side of the house. Either someone had painted over it... Or-

"When am I?" Linka stepped onto the porch and opened the door, only for the doorknob to be locked on her. If that wasn't enough, the infamous rustbucket known as Vanzilla was not in the driveway. She knocked hard on the door, unsure if what to make of this. At most, maybe they were gone, and Linka had disappeared for only a day, being taken into the future. Yes, it had to be the future. She stopped knocking and left the porch, thinking they were at the police station, when someone had indeed unlocked the door and opened up.

But that someone was a stranger she'd never seen before. A burly man with greasy black hair and a long trench coat and charcoal shorts peered out and looked at Linka with a heavy face. "H-hello? How can I help you?"

"Um..." Linka shook her head, brushing him away. "S-sorry, wrong house..." She raced away, saving face and evaluating the predicament. _What the actual heck? Where... Or when am I?_

Nothing much has changed apart from the details she had taken notice of, but still... What the fuck was that? None of her parents were home- No, it wasn't their house... So then, Levi for sure had to have tossed her into the so-called timestream, sending her away from the current year. She needed to know what point in time it was; when she checked to her phone, she found it to be dead of battery. "Dang it!"

She ran, ran towards downtown Royal Woods where she'd get her answers. And the kicker was that things had totally changed. The arcade was gone, the pizza place where Loki had gotten a job was gone, and worse, Flip's Food 'N' Fuel was replaced by a damn petting zoo. Couldn't be, it had to be a dream. And when she recognized the pain from pinching herself, she knew it was no daydream; this was reality, and even then, the date was not known to her yet.

She knew the date only because a newspaper, highly convenient for her, floated right into her face. And it was a day in a month of the year 2070, and not 2016. Levi had tossed her multiple decades into the future...

_I'm... I'm..._

And by that logic, she had to have been in the era where... Her parents were likely dead... And her brothers... Where were they? Where-

Old. Old age. Retirement home? Linka had a firm destination, while she was visibly growing afraid of what to find. Maybe Levi was there, and had a device to correct her displacement. He had too, for she believed him to have been the cause.

Getting there, she met the receptionist. "Hello, is there a Levi Loud here?" She gulped before being told otherwise. A flat no of an answer compelled her to flee in desperation and pain from the front desk, enabling her to wander through the maze of hallways, running by multiple rooms of the elder residents. And then she stopped when one such name was marked at one of the rooms. This one belonged to Claudia McBride, the very same one Linka came to label a real friend in her childhood. That Claudia was here, in this room.

Linka entered, facing an old woman in a wheelchair, back facing her. Linka wandered deep into the small room and circled around the wheelchair. There, Claudia was revealed to be brain-dead, having slrrady suffered from the main effects of dementia. Her head was tilted down, eyes barely moving as she drooled onto her adult bib placed on her. Linka's guess was that it kept her from staining her pink fluffy sweater that had grandmother written all over it.

"Claudia?" If not for the name outside, Linka would have never known it would be her, the most amazing friend in all of her life. Claudia, reduced to a vegetable in this era, and had missed out on her growing up. "How... How did this-?" And nothing made sense had so easily returned her back to square one.

Why did this happen? Why was she here, seeing this? What was the meaning behind this? When Linka gave it more thought, she realized that Claudia had lived the rest of her life with the albino girl not having been around. And if that was the case for this best friend...

_No... I-? I left...? _Almost instantly, Linka weeped with great sorrow, having all the reason to do it. She leaned in and made her tiny, cream-smooth hands come into contact with Claudia's own pair of trembling, bony hands that were decorated in various spots the albino didn't know what, rubbing gently.

And then it happened, right after touching her old friend. Linka was there in the room, but then, she wasn't, and the setting had changed from the room to an entire world of nothing but a pitch black atmosphere. Black, and nothing more. "What?! H-hello?!" She believed that someone had turned out the lights, but it was too damn dark for that to be true. And the next image she lay witness to ensured it wasn't a blackout. "Huh?"

Light-blue swirls came about, circling her body. They were like hula hoops spiraling up and down as they continued to move both clockwise and counter-clockwise. Linka's childish nature deemed it okay to touch the blue swirls, a deceptive mistake on her part. The form of it was that of some sort but disgusting goop, a sort of gelatin feel to it. Cold and yucky enough to make her retract her contacting hand, violently shaking it away to brush off the stuff from her hand.

And then, all at once, the truth of the vast multiverse and it's big secret too enormous for a simple-minded person entered through her ears, planting itself into Linka Loud's brain. She had her eyes opened, but the sight of the blue floating substance had disappeared. Over that, a film reel-like play had started up in her head, and that's where she had gone off to, courtesy of it.

_"Lola Loud!" Lynn the Third's voice echoed as a slideshow of random, unknown images went off for Linka to spectate. "Lola Loud devastated an earth so that she may keep the power that surpasses the gods' own! I need you, you're a victim of that world!"_

_"What?" Linka had noticed a man of white hair holding some big machine gun- and sprayed it at a woman with the same clothes as that of her brother Lynn Jr's. "Who- Who are you?"_

_"I'm a victim just as you are! As of right now, I'm dead, and Lola Loud- That's the female version of your Lexx- She won it again... We've been at this once before, and when I realized she had planned to break the world into fragments the first time around, I stepped in and cast a portion of myself into astral form to be awakened the moment someone has made a rip into the multiverse plane. That's who you're talking to right now, Linka!"_

_"You- You know my-?" Linka hiccuped._

_"I do! I know who you are! I need you to remember your original life!"_

_Link-A. Clone. Freight. Daughter. Killer. Superchip. Anger. Rage. Blood. Lupa. Lucky. Nnyl. Carly. Leven. Endless keywords whispering to her. Various moments with these... These strangers. Grisly images. A Linka Loud fighting a blonde woman in a black and green suit. Linka Loud firing off a rifle at armed men. And Linka Loud, standing right by a male version of herself while she was bleeding massively, trying to catch her breath. No, not a male version... But the original._

_Her blood father, the stormbringer Lincoln fucking Loud. _

_"Lola is going to try and correct the mistakes these Distortions have created!"_

_"D-Distortions?!"_

_"The tear has happened thanks to a dimension crosser, and this tear has upset the multiverse enough to create an imbalance in the form of these Distortions! You've been moved from your timeline, as a consequence of that, but it has to be! I'm only strong enough to warn my own alternate version of myself and someone else before I'm drained out of the astral plane, and maybe I can keep some people from being moved back to their own earth, which is what I know Lola will be doing!"_

_A blue glowing ball phased into existence in front of the recovering Linka, who had known and experienced two versions of her from the multiverse. "What the hell-? What is this?"_

_"I'm sharing a tiny bit of my power to you! Absorb it so that you can reawaken the memories of the true lives of some of the others you can find. But you have to abandon this world! I-"_

_"What? B-but..." She knew it was an illusion by then, but it was one that she so wanted to keep. "No, no, no! I get to live here! I can finally rest! Don't toss me in with-" _

_Then, blue lightning shot out of nowhere and took hold of Linka before she could even express her hesitant reluctance. "I'm sorry, but I need to use you as b-"_

**Earth 6200**

Linka was the pro again, taking her time and tailing others around Royal Woods. Same town, same shit, and best of all, no Prime Federation had taken over the world. This was a world left unscathed of world domination, but that made it a war zone in the secret, silent places. Sure enough, she came into a Burpin' Burger restaurant, the same one she had known ever since she can remember. And the reintroduction was a bizarre one at that; a different variation of Nnyl, the clone Linka had fought in a Fragmented world, came out holding a Magnum revolver, chasing...

_Is that fucking Lemuel? _Linka blinked a few times, trying to understand what was unfolding before her.

She followed, up to the point Lynnette had killed Lemy, where she then followed the bloodied girl, one state away from dying. When Lynnette had fallen, accepting her inevitable death, there was Linka, the angel of death, swooping down like an eagle, dragging her away. "You're coming with me, Nnyl."

"Nnnnnnghhhhh... Who are yuhhhhhh?"

**Days Later**

For all that it was worth-

_She tried to kill me, Lupa, and... Why am I helping her? _Linka could not stop seeing the sadistic blonde modeled after Lynn's flaws. She wound up healing her, but did end up punching Not-Nnyl square in the face.

And Lynnette could not even complain, for the second they had skin contact, the real Lynnette Loud's memories came running back to her. Needless to say that Lynnette was feeling flat-out awkward when the real version of her was more bad than she had believed herself to currently be. And Linka, having those feelings of Link-A ravage her own, was damn well compelling her to snap this weaker Nnyl's neck just like that. Nnyl, whose recent version had been killed by the other Linka. Neither girl would ever forget that shit.

"Clone!" Linka spurred.

"Clone, you!" Lynnette drew back. "Hey, don't forget, I killed that world's version of you!"

"Yeah, the Distortions were your downfall," Linka chuckled. "They sent another me to kill you, and tjat one knew more war than you could have ever been tossed into."

"War..." Lynnette squeezed her hand, realizing there was no gun in it. Her sense of safety, comprised. Safety... Safety... "Heh, how stupid could I be?"

"Hm?" Linka held onto the revolver while they stayed at a crappy motel. "Oh, don't even get me started on Grimmtown. You wanted to die, and you got it."

"Hey- Hey, that wasn't exactly us-" Lynnette held her hands up, panning the blame away from herself. "I mean, maybe we come from them, but I've never killed tens of hundreds of people. And you... I know you didn't... At least I'm fucking hoping you didn't."

Linka laid down on her bed. "Unbelievable, I'm sleeping with the former enemy... And no, I was living a life... Only it was me and... The girls, they were boys instead."

"Oh..." Lynnette assessed it. "So genderbends... Here in my world, I'm the same as my original life... Not a knockoff of my mother."

"What, incest?" Linka raised an eyebrow. "Come to think, I've never known who exactly you were... I mean, I know you were Lynn's kid, I just didn't know who fathered you."

"Is this your way of apologizing?" Lynnette had been going over the notes with Linka, actually writing them down so far. "This makes my head spin so much... So..." She looked at them again, reading what she had so far.

**Lola Loud got some silver blood that has godly properties. This turns her into a supreme being like Thanos with the infinity gauntlet.**

"Is that comment really necessary?" Linka was looking over the notes as well. "We may be Marvel fans but this is serious."

"Well, then you should not have made me the note-taker," Lynnette sassed, shaking her sexy hips side to side. "Just comes to show that you value me."

**Earth broken into parts, becoming alternate versions of that earth, adding into the already existing multiverse. **

"And these worlds are...?"

Linka took the pen out of Lynnette's hands and added on;

**Worlds were almost in Lola's image, but the secret heroine on our side managed to counter it from Lola's design. **

"When I narrow it down, it feels like a chess game now. That girl, I saw her trying to warn other-me about this, and nothing else. That was it... She tried to recruit me but the Distortions-"

"Right!" Lynnette added more onto the notes;

**Distortions are a chain of fuck ups that are happening in the mulitiverse. Caused by a dimension hopper?**

**Fragment earths are the ones created from the splitting of this earth Lola took apart. **

"This is completely science fiction, and I'd be totally skeptical, if I didn't see what you showed me by merely touching me." Lynnette was shaking her head. "It's goddamn impossible... But it's not, isn't it?"

**Linka and Lynnette = fragmented victims? **

"I say that's probable," Linka thought. "Maybe all alternate versions of us living in the fragmented worlds can have their memories awakened to see the truth of it all."

"And what of Lola?" Lynnette asked. "If she did this, and if alternate versions of herself exist..."

**Are all Lolas in the fragmented worlds the literal same Lola? Are we in danger?**

"God... I'm scared..." Lynnette admitted. "This is crazy, aunt Lola had never done anything bad, she lives a perfect life-" She stopped. There it was. "Oh..."

"Maybe all of us are suffering except for Lola. Who is she here?"

Lynnette crossed her arms. "She and my father have their kid, Leia."

"Leia?" Linka narrowed her eyes, pondering to herself. "Is her middle name Amanda?"

"Yeah...?"

"Leia Amanda... Prescott?" Linka questioned.

"No, she's a Loud. Our blood. Why-?" Then, Lynnette recalled the Prescott girl through the shared memories. "Prescott...! Right, I remember now!"

"Hmmmm..." Linka eyed Lynnette with discontent. "Didn't you-?"

"Oh, don't start," Lynnette brushed off. "That Leia Nnyl killed- Not me- Had no relation to Lola whatsoever. Hell, Leia wasn't hers, so why the change? Why is... No, a better question is..."

**Why are some of us products of incest? What is Lola's endgame here?**

"D-did you just-?" Linka sighed. "Goddamn you."

"I can't seem to help myself. But maybe this is to keep us in line? Then, by that logic, we have to exist in all fragmented worlds... Right? Ahh, this is making my head spin!"

"Ugh, I'm not the queen of the multiverse so I don't know all the answers, but this has been going on for... Jeez, I don't even know what to assume! I... I guess... I had a good life, and nothing bad, so Lola spared me..."

"But not me..." Lynnette looked to her patched-up wounds. "Attempted murder survivor in the flesh, and by Lemy and some of the other guys not Louds, who _are_ here. Can you believe that?"

"I can," Linka nodded. "Well, that is of Lincoln's character. He does that, so maybe Lola put that in you. Maybe she put the traits of the past folks into others."

"Is... Is there something we can do?"

Linka did have a plan, a plan which counted on the fraction of power gained from Lynn the Third. She just needed to find herself a small team and face the danger head on. The danger that was Lola Loud.

* * *

**Coming soon; The Loudiversal Omnibus: A Guide Of The Multiverse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maximum presents; Loudiversal Destroyer.**

* * *

My_ endgame is you dying_

_So that I could be flying_

_In my oh-so perfect world_

_Without a you who'd hurl_

_Right up on my doorstep_

_I'll give you a different rep _

_To start up a new life_

_And maybe get a wife_

_And you will settle down_

_Never having to frown_

_I'll give you **a sister's love**_

_Something you had used to shove_

_It's **survival of the sinner**_

_The silent prayer before dinner_

_**Estrangement, deadly obsession, twisted case** and **sharpest line**_

_All will be theirs and no longer mine_

_I'm the queen of all living things_

_To fly I need not wings_

_You are of the family that abused_

_Powers and time travel, all misused_

_Resurrecting the dead brought upon our fate_

_Can't turn back the clock, it's too late_

_The Silverheads have come, our worst date_

_Lincoln Loud, you are to berate_

_I am Lola Loud, destroyer of our earth _

_With this decision, I commence a **rebirth**_

* * *

Lola clapped once. Clapped once while having the same cosmic, divine powers as those tall, silver humanoid extraterrestrials. It was more powerful than she expected, as it had actually blown away everything around her, and not just the many Louds and allies running up on her. All she attempted was to blow them all away, getting drunk with that power. And then she understood how grand it really was...

Only after she was floating in the vast, endless space, Lola, now a fused silverish human being, went and turned the remains of this devastated earth and created the Fragments in the process. The Fragments, all the worlds in the multiverse. These worlds, self-contained in what was known as the Loudiverse. The Loudiverse that she had created from this world.

But she subjected them all to the tragedies **they had lived before(1).** Put Lupa back with her **demon dilemmas(2).** Made Lincoln **suffer loss a few times(3)**. Made Lisa **give a deceased Sam the prototype of the SCX chip(4)** that killed many. Recreated the** events of her earth(5)**. Gave Loan the** Calantine drug(6).** Transferred **Lynnette's personality to her mother(7).** And more. She did more and delivered unto both Louds and those she knew and fought the deadliest of pain, torture and death. Lynn, killed in a van collision. Lupa, suicide. Leia, tortured. Multiple Linkas, decapitated.

Everything was Lola's doing, and she had no enemy, never an enemy who can counter her. She, the controller of the Silver Legion, the guards of the entire universe, now corrupted beautifully to do her bidding if she wanted, as long as she had access to that godly blood she had to keep injecting into her body. An endless supply of it meant immortality at this rate, but the one downside was that she was a human, and using the powers took a toll on her body, draining her to regenerate for awhile.

At least she was at the top...

Until Lynn the Third would come into play, only when **the dimenson traveler known as Christian** **would wind up on the wrong earth(8)**. This, which would create the wave of Distortions, leading to the destroyed earth trying to be fixed by Lynn the Third. And then, Lola would have a real opponent to play this chess game with.

* * *

**Loudiversal Rebirth Saga;**

**2026(3)(5)**

**2039(5)(8)**

**Year Unknown(5)**

**Maximum: A Dark Anthology**

**Loudiversal Fragment Saga;**

**A Sister's Love**

**Survival Of The Sinner**

**Estrangement**

**Demon: The Supernatural Adventure Of Lupa Loud(2)**

**Loud And The Dead(7)**

**Shattered**

**The Twisted Case Of Lynn Loud**

**Loan Loud Kil****ls The Loudiverse(6)**

**Deadly Obsession**

**Lynnette Has It Rough**

**Sharpest Line(4)**

**Demon: World of Monsters(2)**

**Breaking Point**

**The Road Between The Girls**

**Albino Black**

**Infectia**

**Brotherhood**

**Blood Fur**

**Liby and BJ: The Rennis Misadventures **

**Resentment**

**Loudiverse-Prime Saga;**

**Dawn(1) **

**Sunset **

**Reinstated**

* * *

_It's all connected. _


	8. Chapter 8

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; Mad World.**

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

**-Gary Jules**

* * *

It had been going on for awhile, a recent thing since five days ago to be precise. It was her and her alone, being chased by some entity that glowed in some silver/chrome appearance. She had believed it to be some apparition the first time around, some angelic deity sent down by God to reward her for all those prayers she bestowed upon Him. Lyra accepted it without a second thought and approached the silver being of the same height as her, only for the entity to suddenly punch right through Lyra's chest and end her life in that horrible dream.

It should have ended there, only it didn't. Four more times had she had the same premise of the dream, or rather a nightmare, where, on the resetting of the setting and time, Lyra was being chased by Mister Silverface until she had run out of energy to escape him, which led to her being killed.

She noted it all down as much as she could, putting in all the details of how her killer looked like, what was happening, and wondering why it was always feeling realistic. The injuries she took upon in these dreams were inflicted to be felt in real time, making for an uncomfortably horrid way to start the day. Funny... If these were all within the dream realm, how had it been that real-life limitations were the default there? Why could she have never make it so that she could beat Mister Silverface in her own dreams?

On day four, she had come up with the possibility that they might not have been dreams after all, but rather visions. Visions of the possible future in which a real Mister Silverface would come visit her to kill her. Her, nothing more than a religious teenager who loved her family and the entirety of life. What had she done to have deserved to die at the hands of this devil in silver?

Day six was today, and if it was still on consecutive, tonight would see to it that Lyra have a nightmare where she'd be running for her life by Mister Silverface, the name she had given the entity.

And she didn't want to sleep at all. She had coffee, triple espresso shots on it, and the lights in her room were on. Curtains closed, her pants underneath the doorway to block out the light, and total silence was all she needed to get through the night. It was half past midnight already, leaving only eight hours to go. Eight long hours, wasted away with her phone or something she needed to resort to that would keep her up. And yes, she figured she would be dead tired at the end of the watch shift. Hopefully none of that freaky-deaky shit when she slept in through the whole morning and maybe past the afternoon. Hopefully.

Luna was asleep, still grieving, and Lemy was still dead, killed by Lynnette, who had gone missing. The crime scenes had picked up blood that belonged to her, ending in a trail that went dark. The amount of blood found would have suggested she had died as well, but the body needed to be found. Whatever, Lyra prayed that Lynnette had been wiped from the face of the earth; she would not bear to face the relative, her brother's killer, in any place in solid ground. Not a court, not in the news, and not even around Loud festivities and occasions ever again. Lyra went silent with the extended family, namely closing her doors to aunt Lynn and cousins Lacy and Lynn the Third.

Lemy... She could only imagine what his final moments were, and didn't want to all the same. Maybe the dreams were related to how hurt and angered she was, a simple manifestation of some sort of guilt even. Not that she was an expert on the psychology field, but it made sense to her.

She had been on her phone, watching some fail videos to keep her smiling and sneakily laughing under the covers. In truth, she was just as broken following the passing of her late younger brother, the rowdy ringleader of a group of delinquents. She knew he'd come under some hot shit eventually, but this? Dying, killed by one of their cousins? No, it was too dreadful, an unimaginable life event she never wanted to experience. Too ugly, incomprehensible on a divine level. A divine level...

_God, why have you forsaken me...? _It never eluded her to figure to point the finger at God Himself, blaming Him for this design where her younger sibling had been stripped from life. Then, it had to be true... God did not take kindly to sinners, and Lemy was an open homosexual all the way around. This was His punishment, and she believed that based on all she had known on the Bible. And yet, she knew the wrath for what it was; the crumbling of papers, the heavy stomping of huge footsteps, the catastrophical power of a single butterfly's wing that could break the earth in one flap. The wrath, her rage that rendered the fury of others inconsequential. For all she knew, it could be well enough to dethrone the good Lord if she were tempted. If she had the power...

If she had the power to be the goddess of the entire universe, she'd bring back her brother.

Suddenly, without a hinted warning, her phone shut down, going off while her video was at the halfway mark. She squinted her eyes and puffed angrily, moaning while tapping her phone repeatedly. Nothing happened at all. Weird, her phone was on thirty-nine percent... "Fuck me in the ass..."

She scooted back and dropped her phone carelessly between her legs, unsure of what to do. Sleep, still not an option at this point, but she was feeling the exhaustion hit her. Eyelids were closing, disabling her to be as active now. The teenager was blinking repeatedly, trying to get a grip on herself with a yawn. And as she yawned widely, a blinding light from outside her window had filled the room. She noticed it and looked to the window before it became too bright that it burned her retinas even. She covered her hands onto her face, groaning.

And then, Mister Silverface had arrived, standing ominously in front of her bed. Lyra gazed upon the bizarre entity, seeing it the same aa she had in her dreams. It, a faceless thing of shiny sliver skin, something like a Terminator model creation, only this was no movie prop in the works. "Oh- Oh, m-my-"

It held up an arm, deploying its telekinesis to drag Lyra's covers down onto the floor, and that's when she had pissed herself, scared shitless and silly. It was happening now, no longer a freaking nightmare anymore. And she was awake to see herself die at the hands of this silver entity. Her impulsive state compelled her to get up, grab her phone and hurl it through the window, breaking the glass for a fast escape. Lyra rushed out in her pajamas, diving out head first to the side of the house- and she never made a landing. The entity had stopped her from falling, only bringing her back through the window the way she had tried to flee.

"NO, NO!" Lyra gulped, body trembling away as her body heat spiked up out of fear. Not now. Not tonight. Not after Lemy- "Ahh!"

The silver entity reappeared outside, flipping Lyra right side up before she was undoubtedly killed by it. No time to pray, no second chance to run or fight, so here it was. Lura squealed and gave I'm, closing her eyes for her private date with the grim reaper.

It touched her face, gripping it whole with its hand and the fingers that stretched out to fit onto her entire skull. And it squeezed. It squeezed her whole head. She screamed, and the whole world turned black in mere seconds, with a brief reddish color appearing right before her life was forfeiting involuntarily. She was dead.

* * *

She wasn't dead, she woke up in her own bed that morning. Phone was still in between her legs and under the covers just as she was, fully functional this time. Unlocking it, she had come to find it was past ten in the morning. She touched her face repeatedly, still stuck in her death just moments ago. According to the time, it had been hours since... If it happened. No, no, it could not have been a fictional dream; she felt it all happening. She had the coffee, she planned to stay up and make herself sleep deprived just to avoid the horrid, unconventional nightmares on loop. And yet... And yet, the shiny shadow had come to pay her a visit...

She went over to the bathroom to further inspect her face, locking herself in when she got there. Luna hadn't beeb up yet, and Lyra had no reason to disturb her sleep. Not yet anyway. The teenager brushed away the hair off of her face and connected to the mirror, gazing her semi-perfect face. Nothing was out of the ordinary, apart from her looking like hammered shit in the morning. She stared away until Mister Silverface replaced her mirror reflection, casting her back. She thought it to be a hallucination at the very least, blinked, and wiped her eyes. By the time she opened and cleared them, Mister Silverface extended one of its hands and sent it right through Lyra's chest.

The poor child gagged and struggled to move, stuttering gibberish nonsense as she bled from both ends. It didn't stop there, Lyra was dragged closer to the mirror, meeting the being closer than ever before. "Hckkkk..." She spat blood on it when they had closed their distance, telling it to basically go fuck itself without a spoken word. Her breathing, having gone down to a labored decrease, made the thing tilt its head in curiosity.

It sensed her wonder, a desire to know why it was happening like this, so it thought to humor her. Mister Silverface's entire head reshaped into a different form. A familiar form at that. Lyra jerked her body, a physical gasp when she had now been seeing someone else rather than the chrome-like entity that was killing her. "L-L-Luh-"

The face was that of her aunt Lola Loud's own. "Only a few more times to end you."

Then, Lyra's head exploded from inside, eyes flying right out of place, blood leaking from all holes. And then, everything turned black yet again.

* * *

_Lola?! My aunt... Lola..._

Lyra slapped herself when waking up, feeling the weight of insanity press onto her like nothing she had ever felt before. Her mind was breaking away more and more, until her mind's sense of safety and comfort was compromised completely. What she felt she needed to do was to advise Luna just what had been taking place the past week. Foolish, Lyra found to have berated herself for keeping it in, thinking it had been just nothing in a pack of coincidences. Nothing.

She waltzed to her mom's room this time, skipping the bathroom, barging in without so much as a firm knock. "Hey, mom-"

Luna was fully concealed under her covers, being a dead corpse tnat needed to be alive. Lyra didn't want to disturb her, but the emergency was realized, a grave one that called for this. She pulled the bed sheets off of Luna in one fell swoop- and saw something grotesque that she didn't understand.

It wasn't Luna Loud, the punk rocker of a mother, who had been laying in bed, but a large, green skinned creature with pale yellow eyes, a big tail, deadly sharp claws on its hands and feet, and its face snarled to reveal teeth that made it some sort of predator the devil had created. An actual reptilian predator in Luna's place. And it gazed its monstrous eyes to Lyra, looking hungry for human flesh. It rose...

...And Lyra fell back, legs malfunctioning on her.

"Whu-what-" Lyra gargled.

The beastly creature let out a roar, crawling down onto the floor to approach its target, intimidating the prey Lyra with no problem.

And then, Lola entered the room. Lola, dressed in casual pink clothes this time rather than in her cosmic, omnipotent form. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Questions? Yeah, I bet you do, niece. Bet you do." She turned to the creature and commanded it, "You can stop, Luna."

"L-Luna?" Lyra repeated. "That's m-my mom?!"

"Was, Lyra. Was your mom," Lola corrected. "We've got three more times of me wasting my time to kill you completely."

"K-kill..." Lyra was confused. "You didn't k-kill me...? Why do I keep coming back?! Y-you already- You already muh-murdered me-"

"Oh? Good, you haven't acquired the Hive Bond, and it's best we keep it that way."

"The what?"

"Luna, lunch time!" Lola ordered to the beast.

Amidst the screams, the bloody mess, and the carnivorous crunching of flesh and bone, Lyra had be slain again, this time by her mother.

* * *

Fuck the room. Fuck the bathroom. Lyra raced out to the family car and turned on the engine. Her plan was to drive out of town, go into hiding until she would go missing, out of reach from Lola's deathly grasp. The blonde woman had said Lyra had to die three more times before she would go out completely. Then, was she immortal? Why was Lola taking her lives? And those in the dreams, were they not actual ones all this time? Visions perhaps? No. No, it couldn't be. She hadn't gone out the same way as seen as of yet.

Nothing had been making sense.

Lyra pulled away in the soccer mom minivan that had suited Luna, and at the same timr, felt way out of style for her. It wasn't a fast vehicle that brought out the horsepower, but Lyra floored away at the gas, speeding away from home. She panicked, realizing she had forgotten her phone back. No one to call, so she'd drop in unannounced. Maybe at Liby's place. Maybe at aunt Lana's. She had no idea where to go from here- and she didn't need to at all seconds after her mind evaluated the best choice to lay low in.

The silver being that was Lola appeared from the far end of the road across from the minivan. She grew closer and faster than possible, which was due to Lola actually flying towards Lyra. Flying and not stopping until she flew right through the van, taking out the top portion of it with her. The van had been turned into a custom jeep, leaving Lyra's lower body intact, and the rest of it being a crushed mess of bloody chunks all over what remained of the vehicle, and the road. It slowed down to a halt after Lola had gracefully landed. "Two more..."

* * *

Lyra rose up again, succumbing to helplessness and the inability to escape this inevitable fate. She pounced up and hid in her closet, ducking down and frantically covering herself with all the dirty laundry she could grab. And prayed. She prayed to her Lord that allowed this to happen, the very same one who turned His back on her. "Please... Please, I don't- I don't wanna die-"

Lola grabbed the closet handle and yanked out the door off its hinges, letting in the light that kissed up in Lyra's frightened face. "I'm afraid that I must insist on killing you..."

"N-no, no, d-don't you think-?! Don't you think I've suffered enough?!"

"I will never know, Lyra. I have never been you before..." Lola opened her hand, turning it into her chrome-silver form. "I've been many things, but never put myself in the shoes of others..."

"Why- Why do you keep-? Why me-? And how-?"

Lola smiled, closing her eyes. "Don't take it personally, Lyra. There's just something inside of you that I can't allow to remain."

"Wh-what do you mean-"

"I mean what I say, niece." Lola gripped her neck tightly. "I'm not so evil as to leave you without unanswered questions. I'm sure I know what you want to ask, so I'll explain it to you..." She let go of Lyra, who scooched her back right into the wall.

"Those dreams, nightmares- whatever you call them- they were all you, but not the same you that's right here in front of me. You see, I've been slaughtering alternate versions of you across the multiverse- And yes, that is a real thing. Anyways, there have been a handful of Lyras who were able to tap into what is known as the Hive Bond. Hive Bond, a connection that reestablishes the memories of a past life, all from a world that no longer exists. This Bond itself is not meant to exist, and yet it does... And you have it inside you, dormant at this very second..."

_Lola closed her eyes. Linka, Lynnette, Richard, and a fourth person- She saw these four connected to the Hive Bond, likely threats who knew of what was going on, and the state of the multiverse that needed to be corrected. Corrected, which would leave her powerless, reduced to the Lola that was irrelevant and human. The Lola she herself hated. No. It couldn't be. Destiny belonged to her. _

"The dreams you had was you seeing your Loudiversal counterparts dying at my hands, all of them who had just a fragment of the Hive Bond, and yet... I can't fully explain how you were able to see each other's dreams. That... That I do not like-"

"No, no... I've been good- I've been good!" Lyra wailed.

Lola let out a heinous chuckle. "Well, if you were good enough... Maybe Loan would still be alive..."

Lyra reacted painfully to her comment. Loan... Loan. Loan, killed by her own heart.

_Maybe Loan would still be alive..._

She faced down, engulfed in heartbreak.

_Still be alive..._

Her eyes watered up.

_Loan would still-_

A few tears fell.

_Still be...-_

She didn't blame herself as much ss she believed she should have. Aunt Lori was the one who kept quiet, in more ways than one. How could she have known? How could Lyra have taken a look into the secrets of their origins and made the deathly connection? Why wasn't she that fast to save her sweet, loving sister?

_Alive._

Dead.

"NO!" Lyra tapped into her silent rage, leaping back on her feet and tackling the supreme Lola, managing to knock her down to size. She threw her punches, not pulling them for shit. "YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT TO ME!"

Lola made a snorting face as she took Lyra's direct hits. "I don't see it, Lyra. Loanne Wardell was never your original sister to begin with. Sister, or cousin. This world is...-" But Lola stopped herself from revealing the truth. "-Simply too big for you to understand." She pushed Lyra off, getting a better idea. Why only Lyra when Lola could wipe out the entire earth?

Before Lyra could pick herself up, Lola's hands emitted a stunning bright light, and, slowly raising them up, she smiled at her niece just once before bringing them down onto the ground.

And just like that, Silverhead Lola erased the earth. The earth where she had been witness to Virtual-Sam cause a massacre one late night, and the earth where Lisa had carried out a biological experiment which involved her siblings. Everyone and everything was no more, only a vacuum of desolate, vacant darkness had filled the remainder of all that was. Lola had wiped the multiverse free of one false world she had never hoped to erase. _Curse you, Lynn Loud III..._

* * *

Lola returned to one of the earths she created, landing in the one where Lynnette had murdered a bunch of their known allies and foes. No, more like, the earth where a new defiance plot was in the work. A Linka not from this world had her Hive Bond activated, and she had the power to turn it on in others, having already done so with Lynnette and Richard. It was only a matter of time before the right ones were active, a harder challenge for Lola to fight should she be too slow to stop them from bringing others.

Lola did her homework, having peered into the so-called Loudiverse and scavenged for good warriors to serve her. She brought them right to her, assembling on a quiet beach side in the late evening of the day. Demon Lupa. Insurgent Laika Letenko. Vampire Gloom. Traumatized, PTSD-ridden Lina. Fire survivor Leia, burned from head to toe. Ninja Bethany Kira Chang. And the final one, from this world, Libertad "Liberty" Alejandra Santiago, the outcast of the Loud family, driven to wipe anyone Loud. They, snatched from their respective worlds, under Lola's control now. The team to combat Team Linka now. "Prove your worth... Go after Linka," she instructed them, rising up into the air. "I've got a date with one last Lyra..."


	9. Chapter 9

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum Presents, Prime.**

* * *

**Earth 7823 - World of "Five Rooms" **

"Just so you know, I _am_ aware of the anomalies on some degree..." Lisa rubbed her chin anxiously, still skeptical of the claims her older sister Lola had presented to her. "Ever heard of the Mandela Effect? What this sounds like, I can say it feels like they're the same thing."

"I don't know what that is..." Lola had been laying on her bed, swinging her knees in a band, in and out. "I didn't expect a Lisa to look closely at it. These distortions, I thought they would have been oblivious to man, to you, but apparently..." She shook her head. "No, it shouldn't even be-"

"Oh, why, it gratuitously pays to be the gifted child of the family," Lisa smirked. "If I can figure it out, then-"

"All the Lisas of my multiverse are able to..." Lola got up and growled, throwing a raging fit.

This was right before Lisa, who only looked on in wonder and awe, coughed and stood up from her office chair, proposing an idea. "What say we play a game of checkers?"

"Check- checkers?" Immediately, she felt intimated by Lisa, feeling intellectually inferior to her again. But what did all that mean when Lola was a stunning diva, in love with her damn good looks and prize-winning body that could sway the boys and men her way? She, the goddess divine who ruled the literal universes so easily, had it all. All, and yet, that flaw again. The daft reminder that she had yet to be the perfect being in the cosmos. No, that title, the title of super intelligence, had still belonged to Lisa. The title of ultimate athlete was Lynn's own. Best guitar player of the household, that was all Luna. Comedy for Luan, and so on. Lola, just prominent eye candy, got her everlasting gift by having fallen, and had crawled to a vial that contained the blood of a Silverhead, a humanoid extraterrestrial of over six feet tall.

After everything, after the destruction and rearranging of the galaxy, she was still reminded of the petty, selfish brat she was. That daddy's girl with the innocent act able to fool anyone. That was still the same Lola, regardless of the years that had gone by.

Right now, she decided to play her own game, a far more destructive one at that. If Lisa had nor believed her up to her, she should have no longer been skeptical of the diva's claims. Lola flew up, crashing through the roof of 1216 Franklin Avenue, taking on her silvery form. This world no longer needed to be if Lisa had figured out through the universal ruse. Lola was over thirty feet high from the ground when she raised her hands, extending them wide apart. "GOODBYE!"

She clapped- and the nuclear blast that she caused with a simple clap of her hands soon destroyed the entire world, right after the brightest white light blinded Lisa for one quick second.

**Space**

Lola placed herself in some sort of stasis this way. The blast proved to have been too much for her; she had been warned the power of the average Silverhead would take a toll on a human who used it. This was the toll; it weakened her gradually, and the way ot worked was the greater power she used, the more pain she exhibited through her body. The whole thing was like taking beatings, only willingly for her, for she kept insisting on utilizing the unfathomable power. One day, sooner or later, she'd be killed by it. But today was not that day.

She woke up, twirling in the infinite space briefly before settling onto another one of her Fragment earths. And then the echoes had begun to ring in her ear. Whispers, the words of Linka. There was Linka, the first clone. Lynnette, an old zoomer she hadn't seen much of. Then, there was that Richard fellow. Richard, speaking about murder and death. And then the fourth person's voice-

She gasped; they all seemed to have tapped into the Hive Bond. _AGH, NO! NO, WHY THEM?! LYNN- LYNN LOUD III!_

The **prophecy** had started to become more and more true by the second.

**Earth 9176 - World of "Demon" **

Smiley ended Lupa within the Sonno Realm- and that was where Lola came in. She took Lupa's body once it was all over, having to be the real one to "kill" Lupa, which was only separating her soul from the vessel for a moment. "Sorry, hun, but I need a Demon Lupa."

Fight wasn't hers, but she ensured Lupa's soul, a literal sphere, made its way to a host body until she no longer required the body of the not-clone-in-this-earth. There a better name for it? For this body, she brought upon an uglier Lupa, closer to the one she knew. The deadliest of all Lupas at that, and one that didn't need the gifts of a demon to win deathmatches.

**Earth 3794 - Unknown Earth**

The minivan was on fire, both parents were already dead and melting by the flames. Meanwhile, the girl in the backseat had her whole face deformed by the flames. Her clothes had caught fire as well, and soon, she'd be dead. Or, she would have been, if Silverhead Lola didn't put it out and save her. Little Leia, almost burned to a crisp, had walked away a Barbie doll that was almost lost in a microwave. Her whole hair had been toasted off, replaced by nasty red and black gashes of scorched meat. She was almost naked, clothes dangling by the threads, struggling to breath and walk as she, in such a traumatized fashion, moved away from the infernal vehicle.

Leia Prescott had lost her mind shortly, but Lola reset her mentality and healed her by patting a hand on the little girl's head. Additionally, she activated the Hive Bond and boosted her physical condition to match that of a fighter's own, for an impending fight against Team Linka.

Leia drew deep breath and calmed, no longer feeling the pain of her scarred body. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You pretended to be my mother!"

"Oh... I mean, I certainly liked having you around-"

"Aghhhhhhh!" Leia fell on her knees. "What the fuck did I just see?!"

"The main world," Lola answered with a faint smirk. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Scratch my back, I scratch yours. Oh, and I know that your heart is in dire need of something..." Lola waved back to the minivan. "How about it?"

**Earth 1332 - Unknown Earth**

"I don't know you..." Lina, a short-haired blonde of an adorable five feet and a half, sat on the comfy sofa, trying to accept her apparent new therapist. "What happened to Doctor Lopez?"

The replacement lowered her clipboard, revealing to be Lola herself. "Easy there, champ. Your old worker is on vacation. So, you're that close and open with her, are you?"

Lina, sporting a baby blue shirt with green cargo shorts, rubbed her arm and looked down. "Yeah... S-sorry, I don't know if I can-" Her hands took hold of a pillow, leading her to place it on her chest and droop her head over it. Lastly, Lina pulled her legs up onto the sofa, as if she was in the process of experiencing a tragic event. The trauma had already taken its toll on her, and the death of that certain key individual, albeit it happening differently here, had already destroyed her. Lola had some degree of remorse for her, silently wishing that Lina could have been spared from the darkness of 1216-Prime.

Lina closed her eyes and began bobbing her body back and forth, whispering, "It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me..."

And still, Lola sought her out as a candidate, not changing her mind. She wound up giving Lina the Hive Bond.

**Now **

Linka and Lynn Loud defeated the evil of Lola Loud. Or rather, they _will_ defeat her. This fic predates all of that, but for some reason, the simple reason of the Distortions, Gloom and Laika of that world ended up in another earth. Allie had perished in the destruction, a casualty actually carried out by Lynn Loud III. Gloom and Laika, the girl believed, would be useful as contingency should it happen again. Lola beat her to that advantage, found them, and activated them as her own. As of yet, she had no idea these two were from the wrecked Loudiverse.

Laika Letenko, a Russian soldier, and Gloom the vampire girl, were active. These two, the latest addition, met the rest of Silverhead Lola's team. Laika, gripping an AK-47, thought to aim it at some of the others, but things weren't the same as before, and now, she had a different boss this time.

Lola. Lupa. Leia. Laika. Gloom. Lina.

Bethany Kira Chang joined the cesspit of female villains, feeling the homage come back to her. Laika and Lina had been familiar with the Japanese teenager for a long time, thanks to the Hive Bond activating in them. Lupa and Leia showed their initial disgust, and Gloom backed away, knowing the tensions between them.

And then, Liberty decided to show up, having been given the Hive Bond way before any of them. The Hive Bond"s memories with her was the whole reason she went to war with the Louds, renouncing the blood of her father this way. And she fell in with the sub-faction Laika seemed to man.

"Hey, remember," Lola warned. "No funny business."

"Who are we going after?" Bethany inquired, dressed in a dark blue suit with a mask covering her mouth. "I always knew I was a dear killer."

"I'm sure you all remember Linka? Link-A, perhaps?" Lola hovered in the air. "I can give you all what you've lost, as long as you go and kill her and the three followers she had gained to try and stop me. Link-A, Fentannyl, Leven, and Blood."

At the name Blood, Laika, Bethany and Liberty gave each other surprised looks.

"Any questions?" Lola gave them no time to respond, only lifting her hands. Blue electricity crackles out of her fingertips, the lightning coming into contact with each of them. "Regroup in Royal Woods! These four will be trying to run! Catch them, kill them, earn the reward your heart craves!"

They screamed, not finding the sense in all of this, despite forming the ideas of what was going on. That and their awakened memories telling them what was real and what wasn't. She sent them on their way, and right after they vanished through a black hole, she took to the skies, opening up her own rift, storming off into the multiverse.

**Royal Woods**

"The first three, I can understand, but why Blood?" Bethany wiped her katanas clean as they staked out and surveyed the town at the rooftop of the mall. "And why did he side with them?"

"Who cares?" Laika brushed away in her light accent. "I Google, no Prime Federation exists, neither is Vial Corporation."

"Yeah, leave it to alien-human Loud girl to take away the threats!" Bethany joked. "If she were so smart, why are we here? And how did she let those four get back their own recollection of the dead world? Comes to show that the power is flawed or she's just a dumbass to use it correctly."

"We almost close to taking it," Laika explained. "By we, mean me and Lina. Still I mad."

"Right..." The Japanese girl pressed a hand to her head, getting all fuzzy. "That happened."

"Stupid bitch, you," Laika scolded to Gloom. "Need Mercer, you not so much."

"What you need is mercy," Gloom threw back. "Fuck off, I did my best! Also, you tricked me into joining you! I remember things more clearly now!"

"Hold on, how did you have time to Google?" Liberty pointed out, only for Laika to pull out a phone that belonged to Lina. "When did you-?"

"Hey, give it back," Lina waved. "Now I see why you hugged me, when you usually don't even show me affection."

"Hush, American, you like hug, I give you hug and kiss."

"Now you're just mocking me..." Lina took her phone back and moved away from Laika. "I assume you've tapped into all of that training."

"It all came rushing back for me," Bethany cut in. "Just like it should have worked for you, Laika and Liberty there. Silly of that blonde slut thinking we need these useless baka-"

"Excuse me?" Gloom was insulted.

Leia and Lupa, on the other hand, were in the middle of sucking each other's face. Lupa had no problem with the nature of Leia's horribly disfigured skin at all, only caring to acknowledge her love she had for the girl. It felt too long for their taste, almost like an eternity since they've last met under such circumstances. Little Leia had placed herself on Lupa's lap, arms set to the albino's back while Lupa herself ran her hands right underneath Leia's clothes to feel the uneven skin.

Leia pulled back and asked, "This doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?"

"Not at all," Lupa admitted, "I'll take you in any form, so long as it's really you, hon."

Leia blushed, but her new, disfigured skin prevented Lupa from seeing it. "Awww... You're so sweet."

Laika gagged mockingly, disgusted at the very notion of their love. "Is nasty, no focus on mission! Hey, get room, stop... Cursing!"

"Kissing," Lina corrected. "So, how do we find them?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Bethany giggled. "I know just the thing."

**Earth 7292 - World of "Lynnette Has It Rough"**

"Oh, I know what must be done." Lola picked up her sweet little niece Lynn Loud III, taking her away from Lacy's sixteenth birthday party. "Come along, sweetie. Auntie has a surprise for you!"

The unsuspecting little nerd of an adorable girl cheered, waving her hands in the air as Lola took her down to the basement. "Woohoo! I love surprises! Thank you, auntie!"

"You are most welcome, you irritating imp," Lola laughed.

"Uhhh, what?" Lynn Loud III patted Lola's back as the adult blonde closed the door behind them with her foot. "Irritating- That means annoying?"

"Oh, I see you've been reading!" Lola seethed hard inside, faking her tone in words. "Wonderful!"

Reaching down stairs, Lola set the short girl down, and made her face the end of the basement. "Look back at me after counting to ten, okay? Close your eyes, too!"

"Sure, okay!" The girl covered her eyes in addition to closing them, loudly and obnoxiously counting to ten. She was slow, but this gave more than enough time for Lola to take on her superior form, illuminating the room brightly with her silver skin. The light had become visible to Lynn Loud III, making her stop at eight when she let her childish nature get the better of her. The poor girl, the inactive fragment of the Lynn Loud III that had locked in a battle with Lola for the restoration of the shattered world, had no idea of what to make of her glowing aunt. She innocently smiled, squinting her eyes. "That's amazing!"

And Lola clapped up the death storm right in front of her, which turned her into oblivion while it also applied its force all around the world. This world, another fragment, gone.

And just like before, Lola wound up in space, sleeping to recuperate the lost energy.

It was never going to end, unless Linka and company could find a way to defeat this Lola. Never.

* * *

**So much more to tell here. I guess this has now become the unofficial fourth part to my long-running sci-fi saga I probably should have stopped long ago. I've got it worked out, I know where exactly this leads to and where it connects with 2039/Year Unknown... Even though I think it's already been made clear when this is taking place. **

**Oh, and if it wasn't also clear, this is post-Dawn. What can I say? I love the complexities of my sci-fi content. Are there spoilers for Dawn here? Yes and no, more like hinted things. **

**My lack of life has slowed me down gratefully, updates for the solo Loudiverse fics will be real sloooow. **

**Long live the Primers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been reading First Blood by David Morrell, the mastermind behind the character of Rambo; not as complex as a Stephen King novel, I'll tell you that, but PTSD and the concept of it has been vast interesting to me as of late, so I delved into some cases and stuff on it. Can't say I can make it the best, but well, I can try as much as I can. Also, it's not just soldiers/veterans who develop it, it's all around, lurking in corners of the public society. **

**Blending psychological with supernatural in main.**

**Fuck.**

* * *

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; PTSDemon, Part One.**

* * *

Lina got dirty again, and it was her mentality, that broken state of mind that was compelling her to get dirty. She didn't have the will to fight it, sorely because she didn't actually want to. It was unnatural of sorts, and, right before she was shipped off, the twenty-four year old could have never pictured herself here, over an uneven dirt floor, right underneath a cloudy, chill coat of weather. At any second, it could have been raining, marking her snow-colored hair wet and dark, staining her gray tank top and pearly blue skinny shorts, and this was before she racked up dirt and mud on herself.

She dug her hands into mother earth, clawing out the dirt one piece at a time, adamant to make herself a fox hole. A perfectly imperfect fox hole to appease and satisfy her when she went to bed, to serve as her new room, filled with next-to-nothing emptiness that could only be filled with the memories of the dead, those little tidbit moments she shared with the other comrades on her squad. The very thoughts, the words they've exchanged, albeit there had been that fine print which said that they should not have gotten close. She failed on that aspect and got close to the five she was assigned to.

They were Baker Company of 141st Infantry, but the squad had the unconventional nickname branded by themselves; the Primers. The Primers had more losses than transfers, meaning there was usually an addition or two with every sandbox tour. Lina walked out of the Primers with her life intact, and some bullet scars on her left hand and both her legs. However, two of the six had died throughout her tour, meaning there was eight of them in total when she began to the point she left. Then, the roster would have changed completely.

There was the squad leader Captain Isaac Sangre, intermediate in the roundabout, and a master strategist/tactician who was well into the game of life and death. He was cut for this work, never faltering even one second for sentimentality. He was a zombie, fixated on the objectives his superiors placed on him, some sort of ultimate killing machine without so much as a malfunctioning gear that deterred him. He could have been a deity, if no one had died during his time, if any. Lina was slow to acknowledge the lack of soul, but she did so with admiration, and prayed that he get her out alive.

Lucky Loud was a redhead, and was a medium smoker with a tendency to have the jitters during a firefight, but he kept his heavy assault rifle, the standard, military grade SCAR, heaved in front of him. How he ended up here was beyond the Primers. A little about him was that, when they camped around a cleared ghost town, he had a twin sister, Loanne, a schizophrenic girl who dyed her hair blonde in her teenage years. This Loanne girl had committed suicide right before they turned eighteen, and Lucky was practically blamed and turned away by mother and father for his failure to watch over Loanne. In other words, Lina surmised he placed himself here and endured all of that hell from training as his punishment for the negligence in being the best brother he could have been for Loanne. Would also explain the smoking. Needless to say that the enemy had got him with a grenade during a house search upon one of the towns they'd been passing through, joined by five other squads running parallel to them. His remains were charred crops at the end of that battle, but his hand, the left one, had been blown clean off and left intact, but a messy piece of human meat not even Lina could stomach. Whether his parents would mourn for the fallen ally, that would have been another story out of Lina's reach.

Still, a woman could hope.

Not being the only female in the regiment, Lina caught a lucky break to have another female up with the Primers. Lissandra "Lizy" Mercer was from the Southeast part of the states. She'd been built from the ground up as a sort of tough girl, but also had quality characteristics to that of a tomboy. Meeting her up close, you'd ask yourself how she came to be in the Marines, when she looked and felt so out of place, a case of a fish far out of water.

That, Lina had never gotten to break down, as Lissandra never spoke too much about it. Lucky for them, the blonde survived her time, but Lina would have to search through the ends of the earth just to meet the woman again.

Next up was good old Laude. Well, Laude was just the surname, of a total mystery man who didn't open up the basic details. Right up close, Laude sported a rag with a bull on it right around his left shoulder, a patch that distinguished him from the others at long distance. There wasn't much that Lina knew about him, only that he had long, curly hair that had to be cut to the buzz cut he walked around with, and that he was one of two kids, being the younger one. Following her self honesty, Lina couldn't lie or deny that little sparkle of interest she had for him; he was cute, and she thought about what it was like to mount the bull. The hints were dropped around him, but the Laude man did not see them. Poor Lina.

BJ Santiago was there as well; the Mexican dude with a short stature and terrible luck. Bastard bit the big one before Lucky had finished living up to his name. That, Lina did not ever want to think about. Needless to say, he left the war zone in a body bag, and not all of him was there.

Lina had considered herself the sixth member of the squad when she had arrived, already seeing that she was someone else's replacement. She didn't inquire, she didn't need to know them, who they were, how they died, nor all the sadness that remained of them. It wasn't how she herself wanted to opt out of the sandbox, and hell, maybe this wasn't the path she should have taken.

She took it. She took it and gave herself up for the devil's slithering, ice-cold fingers, tainted mentally with the horrifying creatures once trapped inside Pandora's Box. The thoughts that caressed her darker nature, the bloody images of blood and gore, from the corpses of many fallen. Why, she'd have seen them everywhere, been there to see her convoys engage foot mobiles. On one such account, they drove under an overpass- and a kid no older than ten years had been dropping molotovs at them. At least, until the humvee's gunner ripped the kid apart. Lina never got it out of her system since then.

"Lina? Babe?" The only thing that the woman left behind was Allie, a rough-houser of a girl, fearless and big-mouthed as any big mouth would be. Allie had moved into an apartment and waited for Lina. Cut to now, and Lina had raced back home, where she wanted things to remain the same- but to her own commodity. "Hey... What are you doing?"

Lina didn't get two feet into digging the hole- and already, Allie grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. "AGH, ENEMY CONTACT! ENEMY CONTACT!"

She elbowed her girlfriend, panicking frantically. Allie slipped back into the dirt ground behind, seething from the blunt strike that connected to her nose. She bled, but kept watch of Lina, the latter still eager to get a bed before the night skies arrived. "Lina..." She cupped her nose, and briefly reached a hand out to grab her- then lowered it back down, feeling it might have been futile. She had a sense of what had been happening to Lina, and of course, there was a concerning reason to be worried in the long run. "Hey, Lina?"

Lina had stopped dead, hands frozen on the dirt, shutting down after Allie called out to her again. And then the rain started. Drip. Drip. Drip. Dripping its tears away on both girls, exposing Lina to a rather uncomfortable coldness.

"Hey, c-come inside..." Allie pointed to the house behind them, the house where Lina lived in all of her life. "Your mom hasn't come home yet. Please, you're gonna get cold."

"Mud, mud..." Lina clawed at the dirt again, this time, shaping out the dirt so that she could lay her whole body right into the dirt. She turned to Allie and screamed. "COVER ME! STORM WILL WASH US ALL AWAY!"

Allie took a deep, shuddering breath, shaking her head slowly. "You're- L-Lina, you're home... You're okay..." And yet, her eyes, the green, sparkling eyes went red, filling up with tears that then blurred her vision. She smiled to feign the obvious concern and heartbreak of her own lover, that she had come back incomplete, a shattered mirror with the reflection of Lina Sharp not being there anymore. The reflection, her soul. "I'll make h-hot chocolate, I know you like that-"

"Storm... Storm... Storm washes us all away..." Lina went down, laying upon the earth, arms and legs stretched out like a star. "Allison-"

"My Lina... C-come, get out of there-"

"Bedtime... It's my bedtime..."

"Bedtime is inside..." Allie moved closer to Lina. "Come on, Lina, d-don't make me sleep alone tonight."

"Alone... Tonight?"

**Later**

If raising a child was just like this, Allie could not see herself having or adopting kids. She pushed Lina to shower- and only got Lina sitting on the bathtub, washed up by the warm water and the soap the naked Allie applied to her. The babysitter rubbed it around Lina's back with grace, and made sure to be thorough. Maybe if she could get her in the mood, tonight's troubles could be over. Maybe.

She noticed the scars on Lina and pondered what sort of hell the woman lived through. "Oh, Lina... What did you go through?"

"Am- Am I giving you trouble?" Lina wasn't nearly there as Allie would be homely familiar with. Her responses were dry and lifeless, the color draining rapidly from her own persona. "Sorry, I just don't feel... Like... Jesus, Allie, the bed- My bed, it feels like a marshmallow."

"Really?" Allie dumped the soap bar and went for the shampoo, applying it to Lina's head. "Close your eyes, sweetheart."

"G-grab my hand, wouldja?" Lina raised her left hand from the tub.

"Fine, but this will be quick, okay?"

Lina let Allie do her work one-handed, feeling the nice, hot water direct down her face.

"You know... I thought-" Allie let the guilt enter and course through her veins. "I thought it was cool, you know? Like, I thought it would be badass of my girl to be overseas, shooting at, well, those terrorist guys-" She sniffed.

Lina opened her eyes only slightly. "Mmmm."

"I fucked you up by never trying to stop you, babe, and for that..." She closed her green eyes, tearing up a bit. "I don't think an apology could suffice, so I was thinking therapy."

"Therapy...-" Lina broke into a laugh, throwing her hands right over her head. "I don't n-n-need a shrink, I just have to adjust... Ad-adjust..."

"Lines?"

"Allie...?"

"You can tell me anything, baby," Allie assured deeply, planting a kiss on Lina's head. "You know that, don't you?"

"I don't feel like I'm home..." Lina found her hands to be empty, opening and closing her palms repeatedly. Lack of gun, compromised safety. Paranoid was the veteran, shifty about the enemy that could be anywhere, was everywhere. She developed a fear of the public, the rest of the world. Protesters here and there, prominent free-thinkers who gave her a bad time and harassed her online and out in the open, but a few occasions they were, to petrify and spook her away. "I mean, no- I... I don't feel safe, I don't feel right-"

"But... Here, it's safe here, not like... Over there. I don't understand-"

"Guns, but guns, I need-"

"No, no you don't," Allie addressed. "That should be over, Lina. All of it, there is no need for that."

_"Yeeeeeesssss... Yeeeeeeesssss there is! Kill, my Terrethian mother! Kill for sonny..." _A shadow creeped up from the bottom of the barrel, the darkest crack from below the fiery landscape, the home of the screaming damned, one such place where a creature that belonged there had come rising up, answering to the call of the disturbed, fractured Lina Sharp. _"I'm here to help youuuuu..."_

Lina looked up, seeing the black face of the Shadow Demon right over the tiles of the shower. She figured it was a hallucination, at most. She snapped, lost her mind, and would soon go on some killing spree the very second she acquired a weapon. She needed help, she grew the sinful, pensive mind that in turn, created an uglier abomination through that particular power, the power of her mind.

And all she had to do was answer to that demonic presence lurking inches from her. The entity, which smiled back at her, ready to play a game of bloody sin.

* * *

_"Oh, cool! That's the demon, isn't it? Oh, em gosh! I should take pictures!"_

-Lina, 2039, Chapter 37

* * *

**AN: I made this because no one stopped me or didn't care. For one, I know Flagg sure doesn't try. Neither do the fallen. Oh, no they do, I just extend past their grasp at this point, doing my own thing, and I sure as hell love it, despite most of my stuff deviating from the common stuff. **

**Primers. Remember that name. **

**Long live the Primers. Goodnight. **


	11. Chapter 11

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another. **

**The final chapters begin.**

**Maximum presents; Legion Dark, Part One.**

* * *

Linka Loud, the female stormbringer. Lynnette Loud, the zoomer child of incest with reptilian tendencies. Richard Loud, more officially known as Leven- and the voice of The Double stuck in his head, which had neen unrecognizable as of yet. And the fourth member of this untimely alliance, an old face none of them could be accustomed to, the one guy who'd been known as Blood to them in the world before.

As of now, Linka had the power to activate the Hive Bond within the Fragment Louds, or anyone she knew was affected. Lola had only so much power to use, and they'd have no help from Lynn Loud III anytime soon. "We're all stripped of our original powers, so we've gotta find some way to get them back. Lynnette, you'd need to only take one of them, and I recommend going zoomy again."

"Hmph, I like my claws, if anything," Lynnette scoffed.

"Leven- Erm, no, I'm not calling you Richard- I see that Lola had made you the opposite, attempted to dumb you down by being Leni's kid. Man, anymore fatter and you could look well to be a CallMeCarson cosplayer."

"Haha, very funny," Richard-Leven rolled his eyes. "Same old Linka, and with no chip in her brain to fuck her up."

Linka bobbed her head down momentarily. "Man... I miss Cici."

"Which one was that one?" Lynnette had no further recollection with a Cici. "Was that the blonde?"

"No, you're thinking of Carol..." Linka then groaned. "Ugh, complications, I tell you."

The driver of the ambulance had taken them outside of town, driving northbound where he had concealed a black van among the treelines- No one could not be suspicious of non-paramedics going around in an ambulance, especially one that was stolen.

"We need weapons, too," Lynnette added.

"Not a problem," the mysterious Blood relieved. "Linka came to me first and we've gone around collecting enough for an armory. Of course, it's small but ideal nonetheless."

"Guns against super-Lola?" Lynnette shook her head and sighed. "It'd be cool if my sister was able to secure more than just the memories-"

"HEY, LOOK OUT!" Linka pointed to the road, being the first to see a dark figure charge right at them without warning. The ambulance received a fatal blow, and poor Linka flew right through the windshield, hitting the concrete hard enough to earn scrapes on her face and skin. "Uhhhh... G-guys-"

Blood was knocked out in the collision, and Lynnette and Richard-Leven had also received injuries as well, but minor ones at that. They both exited through the back, with Richard-Leven checking up on Linka, and Lynnette assessing the damage. "What the fuck-?"

"Linka!" The blond teenager picked Linka up in his arms, and the albino wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face up to his ear to whisper the party responsible for this. He gasped and looked back to Lynnette and the wreckage. "HEY, WATCH YOURSELF! IT'S DEMON LUPA!"

"D-demon?!"

Lupa came kicking on Lynnette from behind, striking her back with no holding back. "MONSTER!"

"OW! HOW MANY TIMES WILL I BE PAINTED THE BAD GIRL?!" Lupa put the blonde daughter of Lynn into a chokehold, mouth opened to reveal her sharp teeth at the ready. "Hey, come on! No hard feelings over Grimmtown, yeah?"

"L-Lupa!" Richard-Leven thought to plead with her. "Stand down, we're not the enemy here!"

"You, you're that Leven clone, right?" Lupa narrowed down. "Same voice on you, that much I remember!"

"What of it?" He stepped closer, still carrying Linka. "And how-?"

"This is all thanks to Lola!" Lupa smirked, giving off a sadistic feel to that smile, unnerving Richard-Leven. "If you had to recruit Lynnette, it had to be fair that I fall in line with... The Primers."

_Primers?! _Richard-Leven found himself looking around the dark. "L-Lola? You and them, they're answering to the likes of her? Are you insane?!"

"Hey, bitch," Lynnette cut in, "now who's being the traitor this time? Haha-"

Lupa lunged her head and bit into Lynnette's neck, taking a hefty bite from the side. The demon girl let go of Lynnette and licked her lips, deadly eyes fixated on the two. "Traitor... Can I tell you something?"

"Is this you trying to appeal your ideas to us? Don't even bother-"

"Not at all!" Lupa raised a hand and looked at her palm. It was a regular hand, up until she conjured the power to reform it into the power of the demon inside. "I may be Lupa, but this isn't my own body. You see, I killed myself on my own world when my father rejected me, accepting only that world's Lacy. I didn't know why it was so familiar to me, why it broke me, but then, Lola- Get this- Lola took my soul and placed it into this vessel-"

Richard-Leven merely grunted.

"-Which had its own soil ripped out of it. I took it and accessed the memories of that Lupa, right before the diva goddess gave me the Hive Bond, and I understood where the pain comes from."

"The- the clone war in Royal Woods..." Richard-Leven exhaled.

"Rejected as a human being by him, just as you and Linka had been- And yet, you're here trying to restore that world! The outcome will be the same! Lincoln will hunt us and we will relive the torture! We have to let it go, and that's what Lola put on the table!" Lupa became more angrier by the second. "I don't have to relive it! Here, I can have a less dangerous life, and sure, I'm fucking fighting a haunted dummy and a bunch of animal demons, but the risk there in comparison with the rest of it- It's minimal, and I can't- I can't-"

She started crying, but allowed her face to form to her unholy, demonic form. Her eyes went pure white, with black lids visible, face going full chalk white, teeth remaining in its beastly form. Even her own voice had too become haunting in the distorted sense. "I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE MY LIBY AND LACY AGAIN!"

Lupa came charging for an attack- and Richard-Leven only turned his back to her to protect little sister Linka. He embraced for the inevitable Lupa strike, but nothing happened. He had hardnwsd his body and stood his ground, slowly releasing his own heavy grip before having the courage to turn around. He did so, and laid witness to Lupa frozen stiff a few inches away.

The scene of sibling love had penetrated her being, making her rethink her choices. Technically, this version of Lupa had never come to know love, not from Liby or Lacy, not from her "birth" parents, or from someone close to her. It was the Lupa who read a poem and escaped Rennis and ended up slitting her wrists to stop the joke. This, right here, it was more than a joke. It was the incarnate of that she so desperately wanted,

Richard-Leven brought out his brainpower to the fight. "Then- I can see it! I can see you're troubled, Lupa! C-come with us, we can stop Lola! We can, together!"

Lupa stepped back, going back to human form. "N-no..." Terror filled her face. "She can destroy us all! I... I won't, I h-have to kill you-"

Linka pushed herself off Richard-Leven, falling down while pointing away at Lupa. She bobbed her head off the road and faced Lupa with great resolve and will. "D-do not get scared on me! You, you were the one-"

"Linka-"

"DON'T YOU INTERRUPT ME IN HER MOMENT OF NEED!" Linka grunted, dragging herself towards Lupa with all the energy she could gather. "YOU ARE JUST AS STRONG AS ANY OF THE PHENOS WE'VE FOUGHT WITH BEFORE! THAT LUPA- THAT LUPA SIGNED HER LIFE AWAY FOR THAT LITTLE BOY- THAT LEMY BOY SHE CARED FOR!"

"L-Lemy..." Lupa whispered.

"WHERE-?! AGH! WHERE IS THAT LUPA AT?! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE EXACT SAME ONE, BUT NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE HER MEMORIES, BUT ALL OF HER TRAITS! YOU ARE ALL OF THE LUPAS! YOU'RE STRONG, YOU'RE WEAK! YOU'RE FLAWED, BUT DON'T YOU FORGET-" Linka reached Lupa's deet and began punching at them. "DON'T FORGET WHO WE ARE, LUPA! WE..."

_Lupa closed her eyes, resting right on a tree after cutting her wrists, succumbing to sweet, sweet death. Lynn and Lincoln had failed her. Failed her. Failed..._

"ARE..."

_Failed Linka when Lynn had been forced to kill Lincoln, and in doing so, leaving her lost and broken for the next thirteen years. _

"LINCOLN!'

Clones of the Ungodly Stormbringer. That was them, who they were since the beginning. Stronger than this, stronger than to resort to suicide. And Linka had all the reason this time. It awakened the courageous Lupa now, the one not afraid to die for the sake of her loved ones. The Lupa who avenged a great many people across the Loudiverse. "Linka... Linka!"

"Pick me the fuck up now!" Linka begged. "Leven, assemble on my behalf!"

"Um..." Richard-Leven took his eyes elsewhere. "We aren't alone..."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you-" Lupa shrugged off. "Its the Primers."

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

"The... Blood... His...-?" Richard-Leven gulped. "I'm sorry, what?"

Laika, Lina and Bethany came out of the darkness, snickering like devils while closing in on them.

"Oh, joy, it's only three Primers," Linka sighed with relief.

"Nope!" Gloom appeared standing over the amnulance. "Heyah, Linka! How's Lita been doing?"

"She's doing good, last I've seen her!" Linka chuckled. "Heyyyyy, guess what? She calls me mommy!"

"I see that Lynnette's dead," Liberty tisked, checking her nails, leaning against a tree. "Not going to lie, I would have loved to sleep with her."

Gloom jumped down and split Lupa and Linka away from each other. "Oh, does she, now?"

"You're such a good mother, you," Linka joked, poking Gloom's nose before headbutting her. "Lupa!"

Lupa swung out her claws and decapitated Gloom as soon as she had made her entrance. Lupa pounced on the rolling head and opened her mouth to reveal she had the ability of a Dragon, burning the head of the fallen vampire as Gloom screamed with bone-tingling chills running down the others' necks.

"Jesus, you are scary with that... Well, you!" Linka shivered.

"Anyone else want some of this?" Lupa offered to Lola's drones.

"Shouldn't be surprised Lupa girl sides with the inferiors," Laika insulted. "Leia, you do, you die!"

"What- Leia Prescott is here?" Richard-Leven didn't see the pigtailed blonde around.

"Leia?" Linka raised an eyebrow.

"Bethany, Lina, subdue them!" Laika ordered, becoming more visible enough to be seen with a carbine. "I have fun before I die."

Lina rushed in like a deadly shadow, taking upon Lupa and sending her right up into the atmosphere. "Let's go, demon bitch! You and me!"

"Wha- Lupa!" Linka cried out.

"A battle of two supernatural beings," Laika announced, "not the every day I see."

"You focus on me!" Bethany drew out her pair of swords, circling Linka.

"You... How dare you- How dare you disrespect her?!" Linka stood her ground, fists raised for a fight. "You wore her suit, you took her blades-"

Bethany smirked with cruel pleasure at Linka's anger.

"-But you are no Cici."

"This is all fun and good, but..." Liberty moved to the road, brandishing a revolver firmly in her hands. She aimed it at Linka, laughing cynically. "This should be my kill! I want the Louds dead just as you do, Laika!"

"Hey-!" Bethany protested, not having it. "Don't deny me!"

"I deny you!" Liberty blocked.

"Take turns!" Laika suggested. "Leia, take a shot on Lupa when Lina is done with her or die."

Leia peeked over from a nearby tree, gulping nervously. "Um-"

"LINKA! THIS IS FOR CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE FROM 2026!" Liberty fired to hit her, but Laika had drawn her rifle on Liberty and tried to wound her. The Russian hit her mark, but Liberty missed and only hit Linka on the shoulder. "AGH!"

"ARGH!" Linka applied pressure to the gun wound. "S-SON OF-"

"Oh, Liberty, never cease to entertain!" Laika raised her rifle to Linka, stealing both of Bethany's amd Liberty's kill. "If you can't be adults-"

_C-come on, Lupa! Where are you?!_ Linka cluttered her teeth, trying to find a way out of this. _Wait! If I could activate the memories of one, then... The opposite should be possible! ...I hope. _

Bethany lowered her blades and gave Linka off to Laika. "Why should you get to have all the fun?"

Linka got her off-guard, placing her hands on the side of the ninja girl's head. "I'll be taking your link, thank you very much!"

"NO- LAIKA- LAIKA, SHOOT-" Bethany's Hive Bond was stripped from her as fast as it happened. She went sleepy, falling over, letting go of her blades. "No... D-don't take it... Away..."

"It- it worked? Oh, it worked!" Linka rejoiced, focusing on the stunned Laika. "Snatch maneuver, snatch maneuver!"

"Snatch maneuver?" Laika didn't see Lina coming in hot, dropping right at her. "UMPH!"

Linka shot her hands up into the air, ready for Lupa to come swooshing by for a boost. "Let's fucking go!"

"Take them!" Lupa dropped Linka right at Laika and Lina. "Leven, help me take Liberty!'

"HAHAHAHA, TAKE ME, BITCHES!" Liberty fired off the rest of the rounds of the revolver at Lupa. "PLAYTIME IS SO MUCH FUN-"

Lupa came in and landed a kick to Liberty's face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"Laika and Lina are down, I've taken their links!" Linka sprinted halfway to Lupa and Liberty, when Lynnette sputtered and moaned from where she lain. It stopped Linka and attracted her to the girl. "Holy shit, Nnyl's alive!"

Richard-Leven approached Lynnette while Lupa dragged Liberty back to the ambulance. Lynnette had spun a hand around the air near lifelessly. "H-here, take- Take mine..." Lynnette rasped. "Add to your power."

"How can she still be alive?" Lupa pondered. "Louds are truly made of the toughest bastards."

"Lynn- Uh, Nnyl-" Linka bent down to the dying blonde. "Really?"

"You hurry-" The daughter of Lynn was just moments away from passing. "Wipe my head-"

As Linka was about to start the process and take Lynnette's Hive Bond, the latter girl planted her hands over Linka's. "No, no anime-style sequence!"

"Look into my eyes!"

"Damn it!" Linka exhaled. "Yes, ma'am?!"

**Before **

_Can I tell you something? I think it's just a lie, but it's not ugly._

Lynnette placed herself on the carpet floor, back leaning against the bedside, feet extended way out as far as she could straighten them. She had her hands up to her face, fingers wriggling around randomly, with no real pattern or reason to be doing this, but the daughter of Lynn and Lincoln Loud did it regardless. For something.

_It's a pretty lie. A big, pretty, beautiful lie we accept the moment we are born._

Linka was practicing her fighting moves in the hollow air around them, throwing blank punches and empty roundhouse kicks to prepare herself for the incoming war.

_Why am I bothering reminding myself? I should have stayed believing this mirage until I died. I only wish..._

Linka had a slip and fell down hard.

_The son of a bitch Lemy... Did he take that away from me...? Or is it Lola- My own aunt Lola who has the incentive to put me in a hell far worse than death? For all that I know... I brought harm... I became the monster I hate- _Lynnette dared not to blink her eyes, haunted only by the damage that other Lynnette caused. _No, that's not me... It wasn't- So why do I feel guilty? Or is it so that..._

Leia. Luna. Lana. Lemy, the kid Lemy from the other world, and even Linka. Linka. Lynnette had decapitated Linka-

She gasped in fright and shot her face at the Linka she was currently with. _I killed you... So why are you... Helping me? Why am I being like this now? Why..._

And then this one was the same Linka, the first clone named Link-A, the imperfect Lincoln clone as deemed by Lisa. The same girl with the same killer eyes. The one who would not hesitate to put Lynnette down without a second chance.

_Why am I so scared?_

"Hey, get up already," Linka boomed, feeling disgruntled. "We've gotta come into contact with the right people, and I wish we could bring Lisa into this, but her and the whole Vial Corporation deal- I am so not going to involve myself again with all of that. Her, him, all the traitors within our midst, enemies from the future, and all the brainwashing. I'm still mad at Laika, by the way."

Lynnette ran a finger to her lip. "Dude, you beat me in terms of-"

Linka slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, that's right! I wasn't there to see it, but they told me what went down."

"Change subject..."

**Now**

"S-scared of dying again," Lynnette opened up, crying. "Stupid, fucking Lola."

"I'm just gonna pretend I saw that flashback in your perspective, sorry..."

"You- You win this, you stop Lola and restore our world! P-promise me- You will- You will-" And then, her eyes went perfectly still, mouth no longer in motion. She flatlined it out of there- and Linka quickly took the Hive Bond before it had been lost to the tempest of souls forever.

"Damn it..." Linka closed the dead girl's eyelids and planted a hand on the forehead. "I'll bring you back, Lynnette. I swear it on the lives of our fallen."

"We'll succeed, we have to," Richard-Leven prayed. "We're the only ones who know about Lola."

"Hurry up and take Liberty's link, will you?" Lupa rushed. "Hey, who's that on the driver's seat?"

"Fucking Blood, of course!" Linka giggled. "He might be dead-"

The driver in black lifted his head up from the steering wheel at the most comical time.

"Or not!"

"Blood- As in, that guy?!"

"I'm against the notion, as well," Richard-Leven added. "Hey Linka, did you get a boost?"

"Most certainly, big bruddah!" Linka held out her hands, showing them a faint glowing emitting from them. "Lola is more powerful than Lynn Loud III, so of course she'd give them a higher power of it, which is now mine."

"...Shit," Liberty went. "I hate you fuckwits. You hear me? I hate you from the bottom of my heart!"

Needless to say, Linka took Liberty's Hive Bond, adding it to the power Lynn Loud III had given her, increasing it tenfold. "I don't care for you. Shut up and forget for me, will you?"

"L-LONG LIVE THE PRIMERS, YOU INFERIOR CLONE!" Liberty then went droozy and closed her eyes, quickly fainting, right out of Linka's hands.

"Death to the Primers, you bucktoothed marauder," Linka insulted back. "Got them all, except for Gloom here, and-"

"Leia," Lupa reminded them, pointing to the side of the road. "Leia, don't be afraid, you're among friends."

The charred-skin girl finally crawled out of her hiding spot and went over to them. "This all seems familiar. Junior Patriots, Primers, dead bodies- There... There is no escaping from this, is there?"

"No escape..." Lupa looked down in a manner that could only be of Lucy's own. "Yeah."

"Do you need this?" Leia pointed to her head. "All of this?"

"Leia-" Lupa approached her, hoping to persuade her to join them. "No-"

"I can't- I can't go, knowing what I did to myself back there- I can't, I'm sorry."

"Is- Is that your final-?"

"It is, Lupa, dear," Leia accepted, hugging the albino tightly. "I don't have the fight in me like you do, so, do it. Take my memories, Linka, and fix this for the others."

"The ideal goal, yeah."

"No, I- We- Wait, Leia-" Lupa protested.

"No, no," Leia shook her head. "Don't get deluded! We- We were never... Like that, back there, if I have to remind you-"

Lupa's heart sank. "Leia-"

The former pigtailed blonde placed distance between her and Lupa. "Its always been her, Lupa. And you, I don't know of you! I don't know who it was your heart's been stolen by, but I know it wasn't me initially! I'll never be your lover, I never was! And..."

Lupa was distraught, but that was before Leia delivered the fatal blow.

"You never loved me the way you thought you did," Leia began to explain. "That demon thing in you is what lusted for me, not you, never you! You inherited its thirst for women, simple as that. Lupa, you don't love me."

"No..." Lupa was in denial, shaking her head frantically. "I-"

"Linka, just do it!" Leia boomed.

"No, no, no!" Lupa growled at Linka, threatening her. "Don't you dare-"

Leia intervened by punching Lupa in the chest, pushing past her and jumping to Linka's open arms. "HERE!"

"NO, LEIA! MY LEIA!" Lupa had let the waterfalls from her eyes stream away. "DON'T-"

"I'm sorry, Lupa..." Leia confessed. "I had fun with you all the same-"

Linka retracted her hands from Leia's temples, swiping the fragment of Lola's power from her, increasing her own power. "Ahhh, th-thank you, Leia."

"I... I don't know what to say, Lupa..." Richard-Leven stumbled for words. "I'm sorry."

"Leia..." Lupa strained. "I'll never understand you."

"She just... Gave her chance at taking Lola on, that's..."

"Fucking ballsy!" Linka finished. "Um, sorry, too soon?"

"Fuck off," Lupa groaned.

"Yes, it was," Linka nervously chuckled. "Okay, I'll stop talking."

Silence.

"Damn, she's burned to a fucking crisp, though," Linka squealed.

"Linka!" Lupa snarled.

"We've got to move, guys," Richard-Leven rushed to the ambulance, moving to the passenger seat. "Good morning, bud, how are we doing?"

"Concussion, but what the fuck- What did I miss?" Blood scanned the road, seeing Gloom's and Lynnette's corpses and the other unconscious folk. "Are those-?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is this Lola at work?"

"Totally. Enough questions, how far are we from the van?"

"Just one mile, tell them to get in!"

**Half An Hour Later**

Down to four, they had gone and traded for the black van that came with some weapons, including a minigun attached right in the back. This, Linka happily claimed as her own.

"Just like old times, huh, Linka?" Richard-Leven reminisced.

"Fucking Deja Vu, and it's all wrong, Leven! No Carly to go innuendo on, ugh... Hey, Lupa, how about some-?"

"No."

"Not even-?"

"No."

"Stick in the mud! Gahhhh, okay, we've taken Lola's recycled Primers, at no doubt she'll find out and come looking for us, but it begs the question, what will be next? C.L.Y.D.E.? The aliens? Blueskull and Greenface?"

"Let's not give the omnipotent being suggestions, okay?" Lupa cut off. "Also, to hell with Clyde, he betrayed Lincoln-"

"Yeah but I'm talking about the other one."

"Um," Richard-Leven was about to point out.

"Oh, wait, have you-?"

"No," Lupa shook.

"It's hard to keep track of who encountered what, you know?" Linka tapped her head, making an explosion sound.

"C.L.Y.D.E. the A.I. construct no one anticipated. It wasn't a Junior Patriot matter so we didn't get the memo firsthand," Richard-Leven threw in.

"Uhhhh, yeah, well whatever, we need to hope Lola sends more of them so we can- I mean, you can keep taking the power, until you're strong enough to take her by herself."

"Here's to hoping-" Linka and company were then blindsided by a bright light behind them, which caused the van to be swerved. Linka and Lupa bounced around like hackeysacks until it stopped. "What the fuck- A flashbanger?!"

"That big?!" Lupa blinked wildly. "I fucking doubt it!"

Linka took a look through one of the back windows. "It's not an explosion either. Wait, I see something, it's small- It's- It's-"

Lupa joined Linka, seeing a faint white sphere come speeding their way. "Oh, we've got fucking company! Linka, get on the turret!" Lupa kicked the back doors and flew up on the roof.

"Right!" Linka readied herself behind the big gun.

The glowing object grew closer, and from a hundred meters away, the four were able to recognize it as none other than Lola, the self-appointed supreme being of the Loudiverse. Linka began unloading the belt of high-caliber rounds at the divine diva, and Lupa had remained put on the roof, ready to manually fight the evil Loud. They didn't know what to expect- and couldn't predict Lola boosting herself at a sonic level, thundering right through the night skies. Now, she had been directly above them, and Linka lost visual and stopped firing. Lupa looked right up in awe as Lola illuminated brighter and brighter.

"Holy shit-"

Lola sent a cluster of beams down on them.

"HEY, SHE'S PULLING OFF-"

Richard-Leven and Linka had looked up. "The Flare of Stars!" they yelled in unison.

"We're as good as dead!" Lupa embraced for the incoming attack just as the others did, as the van kept going.

* * *

**AN: Linka, Leven and Lupa of different fragment worlds have survived long enough to face Lola, but in a battle consisting of three low-power individuals versus a godly being, you know who'd win- unless they really think outside the box for it. Advantage; Linka's borrowed abilities, risen at a higher degree. **

**Two more chapters before the end of this story, and when it's over... It's over for good.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; PTSDemon, Finale. **

* * *

Lina couldn't figure out if she had gone insane and had succumbed to illusions that only played for her, or that this tall, looming silhouette was the real thing. For one, Allie didn't seem to hear or see it, but Lina could. Oh, Lina could. At the second, both women were in bed and under the covers completely naked. Allie was the one who thought to get Lina's mind off the madness by resorting to sexual intercourse to relieve the mental tension inside of the blonde's blended head.

Allie rubbed around Lina's clit, rubbing a finger in and out, but through the roof. It worked, Lina had let out the girliest, satisfied moans out. She didn't stop there, going further to explore Lina's divine and holy body with her lips, running them around her chest. Every single time Allie came upon her tits, she kissed whichever one it was and went for the nipples, furthering in arousing Lina yo orgasm faster.

They continued to have wonderful lesbian sex, and someehere in the multiverse, a Vale and a Javi sensed an imbalanced disturbance in the force.

Lina had not gone disturbed until a banging broke out when Allie advanced to her neck. Lina averted her blue eyes to see the Shadow Demon facing against the wall on her left, repeatedly bashing its head onto it like a mentally handicapped individual. "H-hey-" She didn't like what she saw, feeling unsafe and far too uncomfortable anymore. "No, no! NO, DON'T DO THAT!"

Allie pulled herself off from her lover's body, face hovering right over hers. "Lina...?"

"STOP BANGING ON THE WALL!" Lina grabbed the pillow and heaved it towards the demon. "GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!"

"Lines, hey-" Allie rested to her girlfriend's side and locked a hand with her. "There's nothing there, babe. There is nobody there."

The Shadow Demon ceased its racket, rotating its head towards the bed without ever turning it's body at all. Its face, the symbol of pure disturbing cruelty, focused on Lina, the unnatural mouth on it expanding to a sinister grin of sharp teeth and deadly intent. The white eyes on it, a lifeless feature part of the face, it was unnerving in every way possible. _"Mother... Kill for us, mother! I know you need to go, gooooooo..."_

"No, no, no, no..." Lina hid herself under the covers, whimpering like a baby and trembling like an earthquake. "Make him stop, make him go away!"

"Hey, Lina, I'm here," Allie genuinely caressed, holding her fragile babygirl close enough to have her head lean against Allie's breasts. "Big ol' Allie's going to keep you safe."

"D-don't let the monster man get me..."

"No one will, sweetheart," Allie promised. "Sweet dreams."

**Morning**

Lina remained in perfect comfort and peace from Allie's warn embrace all night, putting to sleep in her the haunting images that scarred her brain, burning such memories into it. No horrific nightmares were born, and certainly no sleep-talking at all. She was home, but it didn't feel like home. It didn't feel like the default. At a few times in her sleep did she actually wake up, lamenting on the softness of the mattress, and waking to find that the Primers of her unit were not around. She wondered where they were, if they were infected with the incurable disease just like her... She needed help, she knew that, and getting in contact with them for this...

She didn't know what to really do about it.

The time was a quarter past eight in the morning. She had been spooned by Allie, feeling her body against her back. Lina uncovered herself and got off the bed, turning around to see her sleeping beauty. "Hey, good morning, Allie-"

Turned out, it wasn't actually Lina's girlfriend, but the creature that her mind kept projecting. _"Good morning, mother! Is it time to play?"_

"No- Where- Where is my Allie?!" Lina swiped a hair-straightener from the top of their dresser and threw it at the demon. "What are you-"

_"Kitchen... Kitchen, mother... Go on, sin for me... Go, kill..."_

"Leave me alone...!" Lina ran out of the bedroom, bumping right into Allie, who had sensed her partner in distress. "Oh, God."

"Hey, you're up!" Allie smiled. "I heard you at it again, come on, my signature pancakes will take care of it."

"P-pancakes?" Lina loved those. "Oh, yummy!"

"That's the spirit!" Allie led the girl to the table. "I've set it all up, hon. Maple syrup, hot chocolate, the works!"

"Oh..." Lina sat herself down to a healthy breakfast awaiting her. "Thanks, Allie, I love it!"

"Of course-" Allie went dead silent when Lina picked up the cutting knife, gripping it like a weapon over a utensil. "L-Lines-"

_"Enemies all around, enemies here and there!" _

"That goes for the pancakes, like, cut them up-"

_"Cut them up! Y'hear that? The princess who let you run off to go fuck your head up is telling you to cut them up! Slice 'em, dice 'em! Kill like you killed, make a purpose for what's left of your hollow shell!"_

"Lina, hey, look at me!" And Lina did so, eyeing the worried Allie with confused, yet hungry eyes. These pair of eyes sang a dark song to Allie upon contact, telling her that Lina had wandered off from the base of her mind. "L-Lina?"

_"Get up and show her who you are!" _It was the will of the Shadow Demon so that it could continue to thrive, and for it to do so, it had to ensure the host go on and commit the unspeakable of atrocities. Kill this, kill that, lay waste to the herd. Destruction and the disturbing of peace. Dear mother had dropped a few bodies for her country to make the concept familiar and high octane, and not to mention scary. _"Murder for me, and murder for yourself!"_

"Hey, we- We have to talk to a professional. I know you had a shrink in your time there, we have to grt into contact-"

Luna dropped the knife. "No, no, I'm okay- I'm fine-"

Allie was briefly let unresponsive, only studying Lina's face. Then, shaking her head, she went, "No, no you're not, Lines."

"I don't wanna be alone, that's all."

"I know that, and I'm here for you..." Allie let her eyes gaze flatly upon her own platter. "But this is more serious than I thought, and if that's the case... Lina, I don't think I'm enough to help you. Please, we need you to see-"

"No, I will not!" Lina kicked the chair out of her way as she got up, taking the knife to defend herself. "Back off..."

"Lina, calm down, I just want what's best for you!"

_"She fears you, she wants to lock you away! Silly human will not place mother in a cage!"_

"You won't be putting me away!" Lina lunged at Allie over the table, knocking off both of their plates to the floor. Lina jammed the knife into Allie's neck before they both slipped to the floor, the meat of their bodies smacking right on the wooden planks. Lina grunted back over Allie, thrusting and twisting the knife around. Allie hyperventilating rapidly, letting out painful squeals as she weakly tired to stop the blood from gushing out. Here was Lina, having more strength than Allie, knocking her hands away to wrap up her first murder on American soil. "Never!"

_"Ha... Ha, ha, haaaa..." _The relentless being wrapped around the short Lina, reshaping its form to mimic a set of clothes. The demon synchronized with her mood, going dark gray for the pants, and a black hooded sweater, covering Lina's head for the pure edgy look. _"Tasty blood, I love tasty blood."_

Allie had stopped moving about, leaving Lina to pull out the knife. "I won't be locked away..."

_"And you never will..."_

Lola Loud came knocking to recruit her own team, expecting Lina and Allie having a good morning. Not one or the other were having one as she came to realize when Lina answered the door with blood droplets on her face. The voice in Lina's head implored her to kill Lola next, and Lina gave in- and was thrown across the living room, thanks to Lola's godly power she concealed as she was. "Out of my way! Where is Allie Taggart?!"

Dead body spotted. Lina had snapped and did her in.

"Okay, you qualify!" Lola accepted.

Lina got back up and charged at Lola, stopped again in her tracks, this time with one of Lola's hand applied to her forehead. "H-how-?!"

"To you, I give the Hive Bond," Lola blessed upon Lina, gifting her with the memories of the past. "You serve me now."

And then, a flash of white light emitted out of Lola's palm.

* * *

**AN: Maximum's end is super close, and will conclude well for this. Well, I'd certainly hope it will for you. This whole fic is mixed up in chronological order, but it's obvious when this happens. Bleurgh, I tried. I'm out with this idea. See you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**In the deep center of the Loudiverse, there are but multiple tales of darkness, terror, and psychological madness waiting to be told in one way or another.**

**Maximum presents; Legion Dark, Finale.**

* * *

**The Final Act, Chapter X: The Last Stand - Snippet **

"STOP THEM!" Laika Letenko struggled to get up, having been beaten to a pulp. Lina, Allie and Lois were down, leaving only Gloom and Lynn Loud III left against the pheno Louds. "I WANT THAT TUBE OF ALIEN BLOOD!"

"On it!" Gloom found a clear path between herself and the test tube that contained Silverhead blood, the apparent golden path to godhood, and Laika wanted it for herself. She ran further into the field where a crater had been made far back, and crawling out of it were the zoomers Lynn and Lola. "Ah, hell!"

"NO, YOU DON'T, VAMPIRE GIRL!" The zoomer of red and white went running, a hardened effort to deny Laika's team the gateway to omnipotence. "WE WILL RESTORE THE FUTURE!"

Lynn ran a knee right into Gloom's back, striking hard enough to flip her in the air. The girl in black screamed horrendously before plummeting onto the grass, and Lynn didn't bat an eye. She had her hands on the serum of special blood, finally relieved. Lynn Loud III ran up to her mother, aiming a revolver with pheno-killing rounds. "Drop it..."

"Child, do not get in my way!" Lynn had no time for games. "Don't think I don't know who you are. I wpuld have surely taught you better than this, so you-"

Lynn Loud III cocked the hammer back. "I'm not asking again, mom."

There was death in the eyes of the child, a nasty tingle that told Lynn she had endured hell of her own, and given the shared history they had in both present and future... "I can't do that, sweetie. You know I can't, you know I won't." Lynn lifted the serum in the air, and Lola came rushing for it to take it off Lynn's hands. Lynn Loud III didn't anticipate it, being too slow to direct her gun. "I'm sorry."

'No, no, no!" Lynn Loud III made an attempt to follow Lola, but it had been futile to try. "No, I need it- We need it!"

"So do we, little one..." Lynn reminded her. "So do we."

Lola took a breather, away from both allies and enemies, slowing down with the serum in hand. _This is it... This is what the defected Silverheads said would work... Who gets to drink it?_

The third person in the crater, and the one who caused it, was conscious again. They rose into the air, revealing to be a pale-skinned girl of black medium hair with a white streak running along the middle, attire dressed in the same clothes recognized as only that of Lupa's style. "WHICH ONE OF YOU HAS THE SERUM?!" The voice of the girl did not sound like the fourth clone, however.

Lincoln was the last one to crawl out of the crater. "If anyone is going to take a sip of that, it's gonna be me!"

Lynn Loud III focused the gun on the telekinetic girl as she neared Lola. "Sorry for this-"

"Sorry for this!" Lynn swooshed by and pinned her daughter down hard, disarming her. "I need you to stay down for mommy, kiddo."

Not-Lupa found Lola with the serum- and advanced to attack, free-falling in a cannonball position while keeping the zoomer frozen in place. Her impact on solid ground created a second hole into the earth, throwing Lola off. "HAVE YOU FUCKS NOT LEARNED FROM BEFORE?!"

Lynn ran to Lola's aid, fighting Not-Lupa. "NO TIME TO DECIDE WHO TAKES IT! LOLA, YOU HAVE TO DRINK IT!"

"NO-!" Not-Lupa got choked out and flipped backwards by Lynn, but gained an advantage in the air, shoving her face-first into the dirt. "I CAN'T LET YOU RISK OUR ONLY WORLD!"

_Do you want to know why I did it? They'll have all sorts of different speculation, but it comes down to this one moment in history- the real history, I might add. _

Lola found the serum as Lynn, and a recovered Gloom, went to against Not-Lupa for a three way fight. Lincoln circled around them to get his hands on the godhood he so desperately wanted. Too late for him; Lola opened the tube and sipped the thick liquid down her throat. She moved out of the newly formed crater, developing an overwhelming sensation of nausea and stomach pain slowly.

Lana had entered the scene right as Lynn, Not-Lupa and Gloom stopped fighting to stare at Lola.

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Laika yelled from far back, berating Gloom for her incompetence. "YOU COST US-"

Lola broke Laika's shouting with agonizing screams of pure pain. She fell in her knees, making gurgling noises as the alien blood had its way with her.

Lana was drawn closer to her, but Lincoln was there to hold her back. "Wait."

"Lola...? Hey-"

Lola went into labored breathing, her body doing its best to adjust and keep itself compatible with the foreign blood in her. In seconds, her breathing rate decreased to normal levels, and her eyes, the normal shade of blue, had gone upgrading to silvery eyes. "I- I did it, Lans... I have it now."

_And in that very second, they all came attacking me, in high hopes that laying a finger of me or something meant instant divine powers. Well, it was... It was stressful enough that I tested it the first time and clapped to send them back away from me. The clap did more than that- It destroyed the world._

_It was an accident... It was always an accident. They all came cornering me for it. Lincoln, Lynn, that vampire girl, and everyone else in on it. And then... I looked back, and I finally realized that I got rid of the world, just one in an entirely of universes, where it was nothing but a cesspool of death and tragedy. There was always loss, none of us could really win without losing something in return. That's why it had to be how I made it, but I restored some pieces of the history, and I wanted to give them what they wanted in the end. _

_And I did, I gave Luna her happy ending with Sam. I gave the three clones a place in the world, where they were more closer to the family tree. Linka raises Lita. I corrected the madness, and it would have stayed that way... If not for Lynn Loud III, the daughter born through incest, and a time traveler from the future, who challenged me by waging war for the restoration of the ugly world. She, too, existed in the new multiverses that I inadvertently created, and there was nothing ugly about that which I could see. Her, Lynnette and Lacy were all sisters, they were not part of what we've endured. I didn't want to let her revert it back and undo my status as a godly entity. _

_I... I simply loved the power, and with it, I could be the most beautiful woman ever to exist across all the realms. I got drunk on this and I would do anything to keep it. No way... No way was I going back there just so I could be human again, a powerless no one who knew she couldn't save her own. That's what Lynn Loud III didn't understand, how could she? She was- No, is- She is a silly child, and is worth destroying from existence if it has to be that way. _

_The little shit fucked up the designs, destabilized the peace and harmony across all Fragment earths, and she blames me for this. Begs the question, who is the real villain here? Is there even one, or has it always been gray from the start? I wanted it for peace of mind, and I can admit that I loved the gift of the aliens a little too much..._

**Now **

Lynn Loud III was really working for it, doing everything she could to revert Lola's doing, and this would not do. As of recently, Lola deployed her own team to stop and kill the opposing minds against her rule. So far, that group was composed of Linka, Lupa, Richard-Leven and Blood were up against Lola now. It was almost over, just these four to take down, and to clean up Lynn Loud III's act for sure.

"The Flare of Stars!" Linka and Richard-Leven were unprepared for this clusterbomb of beams coming out of Lola's lighting body.

"We're as good as dead!" Lupa wailed.

"No, we're not!" Blood, the driver, slowed down and jumped to the back. "Leven, man the wheel!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DYLAN?!" Richard-Leven began crawling up, but Lupa jumped into the seat, driving off again. "JESUS FUCK-"

"INCOMING!" Linka warned, crouching down while Lola's beams hit upon the road, exploding the ground they came into contact with. It was like a meteor shower aimed right at time, trying its hardest to blow the black van sky high. Lupa swerved left and right, avoiding the explosions up ahead. "OH, MY GOD!"

"HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATBELTS!" Lupa screamed.

"DON'T YOU HAVE THAT CURSED DEMON?! USE HIM AND FIGHT LOLA, DAMN IT!" Linka freakishly suggested.

"Linka, take my memories!" Blood placed the girl's hands onto his forehead. "You need all the power you can muster up to fight her."

"B-but I brought you to this-"

"And I've outlived my usefulness!" Blood pressed Linka's fingers further. "Do it!"

"WE'RE GOING OFF-ROAD!" Lupa turned the wheel left, driving the van from the road.

Linka removed her hands off of Blood, successfully stripping him from his Hive Bond. "One more..."

"Linka, Lola's got us cornered, what will-?"

"I have an idea! I have to...-!" Linka dashed to the front side of the van, opening the door. "Keep it steady!"

"What the hell are you up to, you idiot?!" Lupa honked the horn. "Back inside!"

Linka didn't comply, only putting herself out, opening the door wide. She stuck her right hand forward, holding it flat out. "Steady...!"

"BE CAREFUL!"

A beam struck the earth on their right, jerking the van back and nearly making Linka tumble back inside. "Ahh! Open! Open up!"

"Open up-?" Lupa broke contact from the front to snag Linka back. "I don't see what the fuck-"

Linka's right hand glowed, shooting a beam from her palm, activating and opening a wide portal for them. "DRIVE INTO THE PORTAL!"

"What is that?! Where is that taking us?!"

Linka fell back in and slammed the van shut. "GOOOOOO!"

Lupa floored the van, intimidated. "Say it, don't spray it..."

**World of "Breaking Point"**

This was how the trio lost Lola in the meantime, finding themselves back on the road, driving steadily through the dark of night.

"Pull over, I'm driving," Richard-Leven urged on Lupa. "Now."

Lupa braked hard, knocking Linka to the windshield. "Ow!"

"Fine, take the wheel," Lupa shrugged, putting the van on park and getting out. The blond teenager exited through the back and switched places with her, leaving Linka to rub her booboo by herself. "Hey, Linka, where are we? Still the same place?"

"I..." Linka raised her shoulders. "All I did was think our way out of there, and poor! Portal!"

"...You- Great, we're lost..."

"Not if we keep going!" Richard-Leven drove forward, resorting to figuring out where they were on the map. "We'll figure it out.

Neither one of the three had anticipated what was up ahead, for what they had come to see proved that universal chaos would always be a thing. Lincoln and the band of mothers and a few of the sin kids were on the side of the road. Lincoln, the worried, angry father, aimed a blank revolver at them.

"Look at them, they won't believe who the fuck we are," Richard-Leven surmised.

"Open up and surprise them!" Linka shoved. "Start the party."

"Jesus... Okay, open up, we'll see what we're dealing with here," Lupa rerouted back to Linka. "Do it, Linka."

The passenger opened up and tossed her arms in the air, lifting her head up and started singing a note in high-pitch. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Why does she have white hair like dad's?" Loan whispered to Lyra.

Lincoln lowered his gun from the weird girl of white hair. "Uh?"

Lola advanced to Linka, blinking to show her silver eyes upon her. "I'm everywhere, bitch."

"H-holy shit-" Linka broke into a run, trying to get to Lincoln. "Boop, I choose you-"

Lola knocked Lincoln out of the way, grabbing Linka's neck. "No more activating allies."

"Ack! H-hey..." Linka had a funny idea, planting her hands on Lola's forehead to extract her power. "That's right, allow me to rob-" She certainly tried and absorbed a bit of Lola's overall power, but the blonde goddess disconnected the link and cast her aside like nothing, directing her attention to the van. "D-damn it-"

Lola pointed a finger at the van, then mimicked a gunshot from it, sending a narrow beam to hit the vehicle, which then blew up with Lupa and Richard-Leven inside. "Say goodbye to your clone relatives."

"NO!" Linka gasped in utter horror. "LUPA, LEVEN!"

"D-did that girl just say Lupa?" Lacy whispered to Liby.

"Aunt- H-how did you do that?" Loan shuddered.

The gig was up for Lola, and rather than do the cleaning on this mess, she had already decided it was over here. The town went berserk, and the Louds here were on everyone's shit list. She transformed from her natural human form, glowing the deadly silvery form that read full-fledged force, a titanic foe to beat. She rose into the air, gaining ten feet in altitude, hovering over the Loud clan.

Linka was quick to get up and try to reacquire one of the main Louds to give the Hive Bond to, but it had been too late; Lola launched a second Flare of Stars attack right onto them, killing the family by blowing them to smithereens, and Linka was knocked back by the danger-close proximity of the cluster of explosions. She had seen the family die before her again, all at once, and it didn't hurt as much as knowing that Lupa and Leven were burning in the van. _Guys... I'm sorry..._

Lupa, of course, had shielded herself and Leven, however, having escaped the van last minute unbeknownst to Linka. "Get up, idiot! Take us out of here!"

"Holy shit, you are alive!"

"LINKA!" Leven actually shook her to snap her out of it.

"Oh, right!" She activated a portal again, this time underneath their feet, sending the trio plummeting down into the swirls, much to Lola's rising anger.

**World of "Deadly Obsession" **

Christina McAlister armed herself with a razor, intending to kill her rival Stella Cheng. Stella had already accepted Lincoln's hand in holy matrimony, and it had flushed the last of Christina's fragile sanity down the toilet. Christina Liena McAlister had proven to be a psychotic murderer, having killed her abusive father, drowned the kids Leia and Lissandra, and a few more to hide her trail. It had to end with Stella; who was the woman to end up with the young lord?

Just as she came sneaking into his mansion, where Stella had moved in right after renovations, she had knocked on her room, all set to end the game. And when Stella opened up, thinking it was Lincoln...

...Linka, Lupa and Richard-Leven crashed into the party, scaring the heebies out of Christina that she dropped the razor- and this all happened when Lincoln, the young lord of the manor, had walked in. "Why, I do say..." He simply said, looking upon the trio with strangeness and confusion. "I'm sorry, what might be your business in-?"

It was worth noting that this Lupa was the same one who killed herself in Survival of the Sinner, which perfectly explained her sudden attack directed at him, kicking him in the balls mercilessly, and ending it with a headbutt. "No kids this time!"

Lincoln squealed like a girl, falling on his side after trying to cup his crotch. "M-my word-"

Linka kicked this version of her father in the stomach. "This is for trying to kill us!"

Lincoln whimpered harder, and Stella and Christina merely looked on, mouths covered by their hands.

Richard-Leven walked over Lincoln, simply saying, "Talk about just desserts."

"I- I don't even know you!" Lincoln groaned out.

The trio ran out of the mansion, far away enough to get clear from Lola, who had indeed pursued them to this world, and took out the entire mansion, laying waste to it with no sparing of lives. "RUN!"

"WE CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FOREVER!" Lupa knew they would eventually be reaching at the end of their rope. "YOU'LL DEPLETE YOUR POWER BY WORLD JUMPING BEFORE WE WEAKEN HER!"

_Weaken her... _Linka began slowing down. "Weaken her... Oh, my God, that's fucking it!"

"What? What is it?"

Linka turned back to face the incoming Lola. "The power of the Silverheads is unlimited to them, but for us... Lynn Loud III gave it to me, and she made it clear it was not infinite. If it works like that for me, then..."

"Lola only has so much before she runs out," Richard-Leven reasoned. "And that means-"

"We have to make her use it!" Lupa caught on. "If we do this long enough, then it might just work our way. Then what? L-Linka-"

Lola grew nearer, flying right towards them.

"I need to know, can you possibly reset everything back?"

Linka wanted to shake her head, but in truth- "I have no idea... But I have to try! I have to try..."

"But you can't..." Lola denied, crash landing in front of them. "You see, the only ones able to do that are those who injected or drank Silverhead blood, and you had to be of strong will and body to do so. I almost rejected it because my will barely made the cut, but I'm worthy of it now."

"Destroying our real world is not a worthy act," Lupa retorted.

"Maybe not, but I tried to keep the peace, and you are still insistent to return to the horror days!" Lola reprimanded them. "I did this for us all. Lupa, I resurrected you so that you can comply with my needs. I knew about your suicide, I knew that Lincoln and Lynn hurt you-"

Lupa was struck with a nerve. "F-Fuck you- You did this-"

"No... I didn't..." Lola extended a hand. "I can fix it if you stand aside and leave Linka."

"If you could have fixed it," Lupa addressed, "you could have also prevented it."

Lola lowered her hand for a moment, then raised it back and punched at the air towards Lupa. "Then you'll suffer back into the world of monsters."

Lupa then disappeared before Linka's and Richard-Leven's eyes. "No! No, not Lupa! You fucking-!"

"I didn't kill her, Linka," Lola explained. "The body she inhabited was not the same one she lived in... So it went home, with a new soul in it."

Linka held her clone brother's hand tightly. "I still have tricks up my sleeve!"

"Then by all means..." Lol had known that Linka could only go so far until she would no longer be able to run. But Linka had to think outside the box, had to find a place where she could swipe any Hive Bond essence to increase her power, and maybe enough of those to finally rival Lola and restore the world. Maybe it could work...

"Bye, you pink bitch, you!" Linka opened another portal for herself and big brother underneath them, diving into it.

"Be seeing you soon," Lola vowed.

**World of "2026" - July 21st, 2039**

Linka and Richard-Leven came upon Royal Woods, at the time it was under siege by the evil Nnyl and the mind-controlled phenos she controlled, as part of a government sanctioned conspiracy to massacre them and paint her the true mastermind of this attack, and no one would ever see that the goons behind the computers had orchestrated it all along. Linka took cover and repelled R-L back into an alley when a pick-up truck passed by- with another Linka and this world's Lupa riding away in it. "I remember this!"

"What the hell-" Richard-Leven peeked out into the streets. "Wait, I know this. This is the big battle that had that satellite crashing over the school, right?"

"Ah, so it's familiar, huh?" Linka pinched his cheek. "Cool, you have a counterpart here!"

"Oh, you better believe it is, sister."

Lola had come too fast for their own taste, erupting from below to catch them. "Peekaboo, you little runts!"

It enabled Linka and Leven to run like hell further down the alley. "RUN!"

"CAN'T YOU FLY?!"

"NOT YET!" Linka attempted to open a portal- and things took a turn when she found herself unable to. "Oh, God- L-Leven, I can't-"

"What do you mean you can't?!" The two hit the end of the alley with no way out. "We're done for!"

Lola closed in on them. "I got you right where I wanted!" She cheered in pure excitement. "I only want to wipe you clean, there is no need to kill you."

_No need? Why would she say that if it was the easier-? _Linka understood what Lola really meant. "Oh..." Linka powered up, focusing her energy right on her hands, charging them up for beams. "I might not have enough to get us out of here, but I will give it all in this one attack!"

"L-Linka..." Leven backed away from her, digging himself into the corner. "Be careful."

"Why death?" Lola mainainted her position. "Why death, over surrendering peacefully?"

"BECAUSE WE LIVE HERE!" Linka rushed it, trying to land her hands on Lola, who easily deflected her away.

"Sad girl..." Lola made the mistake and turned her back to Leven, and in that, there was an opening, and one last chance to weaken the goddess, even at the cost of their own lives. "You can't win, Linka. You can't!"

"Not alone..." Linka corrected. "Leven, now!"

"What?" Lola was caught off guard, suddenly being picked up by Leven tightly around her waist. "AGH, LET GO-"

"LINKA!" Leven's skin that made contact with hers had begun to burn her, as if he was being dripped with acid. "HURRY, SHE'S MELTING MY SKIN!"

Linka pounced back and forced her hands on Lola's stomach. "L-Leven.. Leven, this- This might k-kill us... I'm going for a big one here..."

"NO, LET GO, WHY ARE YOU-? HOW ARE YOU-?" A voice in Lola's head came speaking to her. _We win on this day, in this world... _"N-NO! NO, LYNN LOUD III!"

"Leven..." Linka bit her lip and shed a tear. "I'm scared... Stay with me, alright?"

"Clone siblings to the end, little sister," Leven smiled widely at her. "Always."

Linka broke and returned one back for him, releasing her beam. It was a nasty explosion that quickly ended the lives of the clones instantly, and destroyed much of Lola's body in the process, a brutal blow to the behemoth of silver. The explosion had propelled her into the air, directing her to the other side of the street, where she had begun to regenerate slowly. Her stomach, right leg, both arms and a portion of her face were gone. She wasn't horrifically messed up physically, for her normal flesh and blood were all chrome and silvery liquid that flowed out of her. _D-damn it! Damn them!_

And just when things couldnt spiral to worse degrees, she sensed a group of newcomers coming from another place of their own accord. No, not of their own accord. Lynn Loud III herself had herded the likes of Lina, Allie, Gloom, Lois and Laika with her own variation of the Hive Bond, bringing them to combat the cosmic Lola.

And what would they come across but find a way to to it? This, this is exactly the outcome here. The Linka replacement and Lynn Loud III had a team up five years later, and with them, the serum of special Silverhead blood to take and undo it. And it was all possible because the now-dead Linka and Leven had dealt the fatal blow that made Lola use a heavy amount of power to regenerate, making her cut back on the heavy attacks and movements around the multiverse.

And thus had ended Lola's reign...

Or so it seemed, when things had gone back to the way they were... Who was to say it wouldn't repeat?

* * *

**This has been, The Hive Bond Maximum, A Dark Anthology, the "Dark" alluding to the main mission to blow out the light that is Lola Loud.**

**This is the end, and Lola lost. Lola, deconstructed from her villain form to establish who she really is and why she wanted what she made be. There are no real villains here and there, only goals that break the moral compass. Now you see. **

**Lola vs Lynn Loud III is not over. **


End file.
